Priorities
by Scout32
Summary: AU Rizzles… This is a story where Jane is the 'Ian' in Maura's life. Jane is a marine and Maura is a neurosurgeon. Please note the rating :)
1. Chapter 1

**I am bringing back the character, Adrianne Forbes, from my story, 'Shameless'. She was fun!**

 **Warning: Lots of swearing and sex ahead :D**

 **I apologise ahead for my absolute lack of knowledge on the military. This is just a bit of fun... Please excuse my ignorance!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: 11pm

A frustrated sigh escaped soft pink lips as the pile of paperwork was added to. More decisions to make about risky and complicated procedures.

Hard, heavy decisions were something that Maura Isles was used to. She had the ability to compartmentalise the feeling attached to a case and look at it through purely scientific eyes. It was something that had enabled her to get ahead in her field as a neurosurgeon.

She loved the human brain, had always been fascinated by it. After completing her medical degree at Harvard University she decided to move away from her hometown, Boston, and into the world of neuroscience, completing her residency at UCSF Medical Center. She had stayed on to work at the Medical Center in San Francisco for another 3 years before returning to her birthplace where she currently worked at Tufts Medical Centre. That move had only taken place 2 months ago and work had started just 6 weeks ago.

"Dr Isles?" An African American woman, dressed in nurse's scrubs, knocked lightly on the surgeon's office door.

Maura looked up from her paperwork at the intrusion and politely smiled. "Hi Annie" She greeted. The older woman had insisted on being called by her first name but never called Maura by hers. Maura never asked her to. She firmly believed that workplace relationships should be strictly professional.

"It's 11pm. You need to get outta here." Without waiting for a response, Annie gave the doctor a cheeky smile, and turned back down the hallway to finish her rounds.

 _Hmmm. I guess I could use some sleep. I'm on call tonight._ Maura stood up and stretched her back. Sitting in the high back swivel chair, as comfortable as it was, for 2 hours straight was not something her body enjoyed. _Extra long yoga routine tomorrow._ She locked up her office and made her way to the parking lot and got into her brand new Mercedes.

It took her only 8 minutes to reach her Beacon Hill house. Once inside she ascended the stairs to the second level of the 3 storey home. Entering her bedroom, she kicked off her 4 inch heels and slipped out of her silk blouse and pencil skirt. Leaving on her matching black lace lingerie set, she slipped her favourite black silk robe on and made her way back downstairs.

She poured herself a cup of chamomile tea and sat to review one of her current cases. 5 minutes into her research, there was a light knock on the door.

Frowning slightly at who could possibly be at her doorstep so late at night, she put down her paper and pen and made her way over to the door. Cautiously looking out the glass side panel at the visitor, her eyes widened in delighted surprise and her hand flew up to her mouth, "Jane? Oh my God." She breathed out in revelation as she opened the door.

A tall, curly haired brunette leaned casually against the doorframe. Dressed in tight dark jeans, a white tshirt and leather jacket, the Australian charmingly greeted the honey blonde, "Hello there." Pushing away from the doorway and dropping her duffel bag, Jane took a step towards the doctor.

Maura beamed the biggest, dimpled smile she could muster and jumped into strong arms. Jane barely had to brace herself for the 116 pound woman as the doctor's arms wrapped around muscular shoulders and her legs around a trim waist. Jane's hands gripped a firm backside and one hand ran up under the robe and along the length of a smooth back as the two kissed with a sense of urgency. Maura pulled back momentarily, "What if I had someone here?" She whispered into full lips.

Smirking at the woman wrapped around her, Jane asked, "Do you?"

Dimples still on full display, Maura replied, "No."

"Then we're in luck" Jane kicked the door closed behind her, pressed her lips to Maura's again quickly, and walked over to the couch. The doctor kissed her way along a sculpted jaw and down a long neck and back up to waiting lips.

"Oh, where have you been?" Maura breathed out, pent up excitement at seeing her lover evident in her voice.

Jane laid the petite blonde down and settled between her legs, "I'm here now." She deflected the question and nuzzled into the elegant neck she had been dreaming about for 11 months.

11 months.

The Lieutenant Colonel's eyes had seen the most inhumane things in the past 11 months. Her eyes had seen a hell of a lot more than that over the past 19 years of her life as a Marine Corps officer. She had moved up the ranks quickly, well… as quickly as any female officer could, that was in the field. She had recently been offered a promotion to Colonel but being only 12 months from the freedom to retire with a decent incentive, the weight of the decision was burdening her. She had decided to take some leave and seek the wisdom of her lover and long-time friend.

11 months ago she had surprised the doctor in her small apartment in the Bay area of San Francisco. She had let herself in with her spare key. After a shower, the marine had simply gotten into the large bed, slipping under silky sheets, and waited for the beautiful blonde to arrive. The doctor's response had been similar. They had ended up making love until the early hours of the morning until Maura's pager had alarmed her of an emergency at the Medical Center. Jane had left as stealthily as she came. The doctor had returned home to a note and a box of exotic teas. She stored the note with all of the others she had accumulated over 19 years.

Presently on the couch, hands roamed Jane's back and moved to her front to shed her of her jacket. Shrugging it off of her shoulders, she tossed it one handed across the room whilst her other hand was next to Maura's head, holding up her weight.

They stripped each other quite desperately of their clothing, hands roamed well known places and bodies moved in sync with one another. "Mmmm, yes Jane… Ohhhh." Maura's release came quickly and Jane followed right after, sent over the edge by the feeling of being inside Maura for the first time in almost a year, the doctor's tight walls clenching around long fingers.

"Oh Baby… So good." Jane rocked her hips a few more times against Maura's fingers then moved off of them and kissed her way down the blonde's naked body. Reverently kissing across a collarbone and down between her breasts, Jane kept her fingers inside the other woman.

"Jaaaane." The smaller woman breathed out, begging for more just by saying her lover's name. She pushed down on strong shoulders and grasped thick, curly hair. "Mmm, don't tease me" she pleaded as Jane made her way down her stomach and to her almost smooth pubic bone. Flushing slightly in embarrassment, "I haven't waxed."

Kissing her way to silky folds, Jane replied, "Don't care" and stroked her tongue along her lover's length. Moving her fingers slowly in and out, she sucked softly on the doctor's clit, expertly bringing her to her second orgasm. There would be time for teasing later.

Beep Beep Beep.

"Noooo" Maura groaned. _She's going to leave again. I'm not ready to face another year without her._

Jane pulled her fingers out of the blonde, gave her another quick kiss, and got up off the couch to find the neurosurgeon's pager.

"Just leave it, Jay."

"What? Babe, no! You need to answer it." Jane handed the device to the doctor. Placing her hands on Maura's bare hips, the marine kissed her again. Looking into panicked hazel eyes, she reassured the blonde, "I promise I'll be here when you're done." She lifted the delicate chin that had lowered and allowed their eyes to reconnect. "Maur, I swear i'll be here. Ok baby?"

The sound of Jane's deep voice, combined with her foreign accent, had Maura transfixed on her soldier's dark eyes. If there was anything that she could trust, it was Jane's promises. "Ok" She whispered against the taller woman's lips. Desperately, she grasped around the her neck, pulling her in for another deep kiss, "Ok" She said again as she pulled away.

They both walked up the stairs towards Maura's bedroom. The doctor dressed quickly in her neatly discarded clothing from earlier, and Jane grabbed a robe from the walk in wardrobe. "What are you going to do while I'm at the hospital?"

Walking over to her doctor, Jane pulled her in by the hips and nuzzled her neck. "Mmmm, you look great."

Laughing, Maura pulled away slightly, "Oh stop it. I look like I always do."

Pulling her back in, Jane nuzzled her one more time, "Yep, I love how you dress. So sexy."

"Ok, I have to go." Maura pouted and reluctantly ended their embrace. Not willing to stop touching the brunette yet, she let her fingertips wander along the edge of the soldier's collarbone. "How long are you in town for?" She questioned.

Kissing Maura's lips one last time, she deflected again. "Long enough to have my way with you several times. Now, off to work with you!" She slapped the doctor on the ass and shooed her toward the bedroom door. "I'm gonna shower and take a nap. Have a good night, love."

"Alright, I'm going!" Maura laughed as she looked back over her shoulder, "Don't get too comfortable in that bed. I have plans for you later." She descended the stairs, grabbed her keys, and made her way out the front door.

* * *

"Maura Isles!" A tall, gorgeous redhead called out to her.

Making sure she was seeing correctly, the neurosurgeon did a double take and realised she was looking at her best friend. "Oh my goodness, Adrianne?!" The two embraced but pulled apart when Maura noticed a few of the nurses glancing her way. Pulling her friend by the hand towards her office she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a consult!" The redhead stated excitedly. "Sensitive paediatric case. I got called in. Happy to see me?!" She gave the blonde a huge smile again.

"Oh my, of course I am!"

"And, would you believe they have offered me a position on staff here?!" The paediatric neurosurgeon bounced around happily.

"Oh wow! That's… Well, that's amazing, Adrianne. Are you going to accept?"

"Possibly." Her excitement calming down a little, she took in her best friend. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she inspected her a little closer. Despite being dressed in her scrubs and white lab coat, the usually graceful blonde woman was not herself. "You're being a bit weird."

"What? I am not!" Maura defended.

Knowing her best friend better than anyone, well maybe not as well as one other person, she knew something was up. Having a sudden realisation, she confronted Maura, "Jane's here isn't she?"

Completely shocked at how Adrianne had guessed, Maura's mouth hung open. "How—"

"Oh please don't ask me how I know. You're glowing!" The redhead teased. "And only Jane Rizzoli would have the balls to give you a hickey on your neck!"

Opening her mouth in horror, her hand went immediately to her neck. Not willing to feed Adrianne's need to know details, not yet anyway, Maura moved further into her office and instructed her friend to close the door. She checked herself in the mirror behind the door and realised the mark on her neck wasn't that bad. She changed quickly into her clothes for the fourth time that day. "What time are you here until?" She asked as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

Smirking knowingly at the blonde she replied, "A few more hours… Don't worry, I don't need to crash at yours. Enjoy your soldier." She winked and opened the door when she knew Maura was done dressing. "I'll be around all week. Call me!" She called out over her shoulder and disappeared into the staff common room.

Shaking her head at the whirlwind that is Adrianne Forbes, Maura picked up her Hermes bag and keys, and headed home.

* * *

Breaking a few minor road rules, the black Mercedes made it into the Beacon Hill garage within 7 minutes this trip, its owner desperate to get back to the comfort of strong arms and a soft body.

Shedding her clothing and taking a quick shower in the guest bathroom, Maura made her way to her room and slipped under the covers, next to the familiar body that she had longed to share a bed with for over 18 months. Not caring if she woke the taller woman, she wrapped herself around the tanned, naked body. Jane's arm reached under her neck and pulled her in closer.

"Mmmm, hey gorgeous." Mumbled a husky voice.

"Hi baby." Maura whispered back and tucked herself into Jane's side tightly, so that no space existed between them. She kissed the shoulder underneath her head. "Did you get much sleep?"

"Yeah, a bit. What time is it?"

"3:12 am" The doctor replied with a yawn, already half asleep.

"S'late. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She hated herself for having to say it but she knew the honey blonde needed the reassurance.

"Promise?" Maura's slurred question confirmed her worry.

"I promise" She kissed the top of the doctor's head and joined her in slumber.

* * *

 **What do you think? Constructive thoughts and reviews are always welcome!**

 **If you have a question, pm me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far. You are all amazing!**

 **Here's a bit more history on the characters...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Deflection

Jane groaned softly as she attempted to stretch out her long body. The petite frame wrapped around her made it difficult but she really didn't mind. She pulled the smaller woman in closer to her and kissed the top of her head. She glanced at the bedside clock, 6:22. Used to waking early and on hard ground, it had taken the marine a moment to orientate herself. She hadn't slept for more than 3 hours straight in a long time.

 _Damn this feels good._ It wasn't just the luxury of sleeping in a bed, it was because of the gorgeous woman she was in bed with. _Has it really been 11 months? How have I survived that long without her?_ It had felt like a lifetime to her but it also felt like it was only yesterday that she had left the blonde's San Francisco home to fulfil the duties of her job.

She looked at the clock again, 6:49. She rolled on her side and wrapped her other arm around the sleeping woman's tiny waist. The move caused the fronts of their bodies to press closely together and their legs automatically tangled. "Mmmmm" Maura moaned in bliss at the feeling.

Jane smiled into the smaller woman's hair. Sliding her arm out from under Maura's neck, she used it to hold herself up on her elbow and stare at the blonde's face. _So beautiful._ The marine's free hand began to wander along the curve of a hip, up her side, and across a full breast. She looked back up at her lover's face and found herself looking into almost open hazel eyes.

"Hello gorgeous." The Australian whispered as she ran her hand up around the doctor's back and leaned in to place open mouthed kisses along an elegant neck.

"Mmmm, hi." Maura closed her eyes at the sensation and wrapped her arms around muscular shoulders. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you snore." Jane squeezed the doctor's sides, teasingly.

"I do not snore!" Maura scoffed in response. _It's been a while since I shared a bed with anyone. It's highly unlikely that I have developed an inclination to—_ She flushed with embarrassment, "Do I?"

Jane laughed a full belly laugh and rolled on top of the blonde. "No baby, you haven't developed that endearing trait just yet." She leaned down and kissed soft lips, wriggling her way to lay between the doctor's legs. The two got caught up in each other as their kiss deepened. Tongues tangled and hands wandered. They took their time enjoying each other's bodies and brought each other to the edge several times only to back off again.

"Jane… Please honey. You feel so good." Maura panted as her lover's fingers moved slowly in and out of her. "I need you" She breathed against the brunette's lips.

Jane clenched her jaw at the phrase. "Tell me again" She demanded gently.

"I need, mmmm, you."

"Again." Another whispered command.

"I— Ohhh, I need you. I need you! Oh God, I'm going to— Ohhhhh Jane. Jaaaayy!"

Jane watched Maura's face intently as she came. It was one of her favourite moments. Having this stunning woman in her arms and being someone that was allowed to bring her this kind of pleasure. It overwhelmed her every time. _So fuckin' beautiful._ Jane stared on in awe as the doctor recovered from her climax and regulated her breathing. Slowly extracting her fingers, she drew a groan out of the petite woman. She never wanted to let go. _Fuck, I love her so so much. No, I'm not going there. Get your head out of the clouds, Rizzoli._

Jane snapped herself out of the beginning of her lifelong fantasy. The one where she actually told the woman in her arms that she was madly in love with her and wanted to marry her and have a family and live happily ever after. Unfortunately, she was a realist not an idealist. It was never going to happen and she had made peace with that fact 17 years ago. At least she got to have this much of Maura Isles. It was the only way she could survive.

The first year that they had begun to be physically intimate was difficult for both of them. They knew that they had a unique bond. They had shared so much in the time that they had known each other. 27 years. They had met when Jane was 10 and Maura 9. Now at 37 & 36, they were closer than ever, yet so far apart.

They knew each other physically but also knew so much more about the other. Their childhoods, family secrets, dreams, and failures. They knew the other's 'secret'. The one that neither had dared to confess; that they were hopelessly in love with each other. Both had known since Jane was 18 & Maura 17. Choosing to be each other's first intimate sexual encounter, they knew in that moment that what they had was not normal but something phenomenal. Even at such a young age, they had understood the need to keep their feelings locked up and just enjoy what time they had together.

And that's the way it had stayed. Maura had moved to San Francisco shortly after they had started sleeping together and Jane had already joined the Marine Corps. They were both professionals at compartmentalising, not just from their jobs but from their experiences growing up. They stayed in touch and developed a 'norm' that they both felt comfortable with. They exchanged emails as often as possible and Jane dropped in whenever she could. That meant that they would make love as much as their bodies could stand, and they would just 'be' for as long as possible but the soldier could usually only stay for a few days at a time. Sometimes just for a day, a couple of times it had been only for a few hours. The time between visits were sporadic. One year, Jane was able to see Maura almost every month, and then the next, she saw her twice in a span of 18 months.

"Hey?" A soft hand traced along the Australian's jaw. "Where did you go?" Maura questioned lovingly.

Refocussing on the woman underneath her, she replied with the expected deflection, "Oh, I was just trying to remember if I brought my Vegemite with me." She smiled at the blonde's laugh. _Best sound in the world._ "Can't have toast without it! Sacrilege!"

They both giggled at the joke and decided that something to eat sounded like a good idea.

"Babe, give me 20 minutes downstairs before you come down, ok?"

Maura looked puzzled at the request but nodded her head. "I'm going to shower." She hesitated at the doorway to the ensuite. "Jay, are you—"

"Yeah, darlin', I'll still be here. Promise." Jane blew her a kiss, put a robe on, and headed downstairs.

* * *

When Maura was done with getting ready, she descended the stairs and clicked her way into the kitchen where she found Jane working feverishly at the counter. She raked her eyes over a jean covered ass and up a well defined, muscular back covered in a tight black tshirt. Walking up behind her, she slid her hands around the marine's ribcage and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Her focus on the task at hand, Jane failed to hear Maura's heels as she came up behind her and was a little startled by arms wrapping around her middle. She was alarmed at how quickly she allowed her natural defences to drop around the petite doctor. No one would ever be able to sneak up on her when she was out on the field of duty.

"No, no. I'm not ready yet! Arrghhh…" Jane reacted jokingly with a huge grin on her face.

Peeking over her lover's shoulder, Maura was taken back once again by the thoughtfulness of the woman she was wrapped around. "It's beautiful." The antique teapot looked like a treasure found on an archaeological dig.

Turning in the smaller woman's arms, the Australian's hands went automatically to perfect hips, covered in a maroon skirt. She looked down at the ample cleavage just peeking out of a tight black top. "I bought it for you at a street market in The Sahel." She pulled the doctor in closer and wrapped her arms around the small waist.

"You did not" Maura teased and ran her hands up the front of powerful shoulders and brought them around the back of Jane's neck.

Drawing her in so that no space was between their bodies, Jane argued against soft lips, "Yes, I did."

"Hmmm" Maura couldn't stop beaming at having her lover in her arms again. Her hands rubbed across the taller woman's shoulders and along her neck and back down again, memorising the feel of the body in front of her. Not that she needed to. She knew it by heart.

Their noses softly brushed against the other's and the atmosphere became a little more intense. Despite being physically separated so often, the pair were so in tune with each other. Breaking the silence, Maura locked her hazel eyes with consuming dark brown and whispered, "Why don't you ever tell me when you're coming?"

Jane sobered quickly. She hated this part. It always made her feel like an asshole. Maintaining their close position, she responded the best she could, "Because I never know if I am." Her voice had deepened with emotion. Holding the intense gaze, they exchanged a silent acceptance of their situation.

Maura's arms circled the strong neck once again and they pressed together tightly in a passionate embrace. They began kissing and just as Jane was about to pick the smaller woman up, they heard a key turning in the front door.

"Oh" Turning towards the door and pulling away reluctantly, Maura calmly informed Jane, "That's Adrianne's mother."

"Should I hide?" The soldier questioned, half joking.

Stepping back from their close position, Maura responded, "No, uh… Just say that we're friends. I don't want to have to explain you." She smiled at her lover.

"I'm kinda hard to explain." The Australian charmingly bantered back. "Besides, Maur… We _are_ friends." She winked at the blonde and leaned casually on the counter with one arm.

Maura turned just as Angela Forbes strolled in calling out, "Good morning." She looked up and realised Maura had a guest. "Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't know that—"

"Oh, no no no. It's ok." Maura put her hand up to stop the older woman from retreating. "Um, my friend just— She came by for some tea." Maura nervously ran her hand across her stomach and placed her other on the counter. _Calm down, Maura._

Jane walked around the doctor and held her hand out to Angela, "Please, call me Jane."

The newcomer was instantly charmed by the accent and friendly, outgoing nature of the brunette. She smiled warmly and took the taller woman's hand. She automatically became perplexed as to what type of 'friend' this woman was to the doctor. She knew Maura's sexual preference. It was the same as her daughters. She had hoped that Maura and Adrianne would get together when they had first met 4 years ago but they were both too ambitious in their careers and never really seemed interested in each other. She eventually accepted that they were completely mismatched and loved each other like sisters. It was a friendship that she was grateful her wild and erratic daughter had made in the last few years. She thought of Maura as her other daughter and was just as protective of her.

"We're just making some black tea, would you like some?" The soldier pointed in the direction of the tea pot.

"Uh, thank you." Turning to look at the neurosurgeon, she changed her charmed tone to one of suspicion, "You're working early, Dr Isles?" It came out as a half statement, half question.

Maura moved her lips to respond but Jane cut in, "We were just discussing her latest case, actually."

"Oh really, what case is that?" Angela nosily asked.

Deflecting the question because she was unable to lie, Maura changed the topic to one she knew would distract the older woman. "You know, Angela is in the middle of, um, getting certified to become a professional organiser." She addressed Jane, hoping that she was ok with this intrusion of their time together. She knew she certainly wasn't but had no idea what to do. "Isn't that great?"

"That's very impressive." Jane stood with her hands in her jean pockets, also having no idea what to do.

Oblivious to their discomfort, Angela prattled on, "Well, there's no advancement in my field without continuing education."

"Uh huh, what's your field?" Jane questioned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I run the Medical Center Cafe."

"It's disorganised?" Jan feigned interest.

"Yes, it's umm… The pantry is a disaster." She said, genuinely flustered about the situation.

"Well, we can't have that." Jane replied and looked incredulously to Maura. Maura smiled demurely back and they turned back to the unaware older woman.

"No. Uh, I'm gonna be certified soon, so…uh um" She put on a marketing-type voice and began reading from her script she carried, "If you're a disorganised, busy professional—"

Jane cut her off and pointed at Maura, "You mean like Doctor Isles here?" She moved to stand slightly behind the smaller woman and leaned on the kitchen island once again. Maura's eyes travelled up the muscular forearm, to well defined biceps but her admiration was interrupted as Angela enthusiastically started her regime on her.

"Yes!" Her hands waved excitedly around as she kept reading her spiel. "Are you ready to conquer the clutter?"

All three of them looked around at the spotless home. Jane raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah well, I'm just gonna check 'yes'" Angela marked her paperwork and went on to the next part. Maura and Jane just looked at each other, not too fazed by the intrusion. They were both thinking along the same lines; happy to have the time together, even if it was interrupted by an overly excited 'professional' organiser.

* * *

 **Keep the comments coming, friends! I love feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Unvoiced Concerns

Beep Beep Beep

Maura's pager interrupted the 'organising' session. She was silently grateful. "I'm so sorry, Angela. I have to go." She regretfully looked to Jane again but was unable to ask her if she would still be there when she returned. She was also unable to kiss her goodbye because of the older woman's presence.

"Oh, that's ok. I'll just make your labels and get to work on your kitchen." Angela told her as she bustled back out the door to get her supplies.

"Oh God, Jay. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I have to go again." She gathered everything she needed. "I shouldn't be long." She stole a quick kiss just as the front door reopened.

Pretending not to notice the proximity of the two, Angela waved to the blonde. "Enjoy work, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get back." Jane revealed happily. The look of relief on Maura's face was worth it.

The front door closed and Jane turned to the organiser. "I'm going to head up to the office and do some work. Just yell out if you need me." The older woman nodded in acknowledgement but was engrossed in her task so the marine turned and went upstairs to look over the files she had received regarding her offer of promotion.

* * *

"You seem a little less distracted today. Jane gone?" The familiar voice teasingly questioned as she clicked alongside the smaller blonde woman. The two residents present, looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and continued following their supervisor down the corridor.

Maura kept reading her latest patient's chart, trying to keep her face from breaking out into a blush, she replied, "Not now, Adrianne." She couldn't keep the happy tone out of her voice though and the redhead knew the answer was, 'no'. Jane Rizzoli was definitely still in town.

"That has to be a record!" The paediatric neurosurgeon exclaimed.

Ever the professional, Maura ignored her and turned to address the residents that had been assigned to her for the last few hours, "Thank you, Dr Cooper and Dr Chang for your assistance today. This is a colleague of mine, Dr Adrianne Forbes. She is the leading researcher in her field of Paediatric neurosurgery. Get some time with her whilst she's here, if you can. If you'll please excuse me." She dismissed them effectively into Adrianne's care. Both intrigued and wanting to ask the redhead questions about her visit.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, she watched as the honey blonde walked away in the direction of her office.

"I'm sorry, I need to speak with Dr Isles. Come and find me later!" She called out over her shoulder as she caught up with the smaller woman. "Sorry!"

"I'm sure you are!" Maura snorted in disbelief.

"Well, I kind of am. I know you get weird about revealing anything personal to coworkers. How's my mother doing? Driving you crazy? God, I can't believe you took her in!"

"Adrianne! Your mother is a wonderful woman not some stray that I 'took in'! Have you not seen her since you arrived?!" Noticing the guilty look on her best friend's face, she slapped her on the shoulder. "Oh my God, you haven't have you?! She doesn't know you're here does she?" Maura gave her an incredulous look.

"Ummm, nope!" The redhead exclaimed unashamedly. "I'll call her tonight… Maybe" She teased as she walked backwards out the door before she was scolded further.

"If you don't tell her, I will! Call her tonight!" Maura called out at the retreating form.

* * *

Jane groaned in frustration. She had been reviewing her offer for the last 2 hours. She needed to ask Maura about it all but was apprehensive about doing that. She missed her. _Fuck! You've been away from her for almost a year and all of a sudden you can't handle a couple of hours! You're getting soft, Rizzoli._ But it wasn't all of a sudden. The marine always missed the gorgeous blonde, she had just learned to push down all of those feelings and lock them up in their box inside of her. It helped her focus when she was in combat mode.

It seemed that coming here to Boston to make her decision was probably not the best idea. It was too raw. How she felt about Maura would affect her need for objectivity. _Damn it!_ She picked up her laptop and went downstairs to make a cup of coffee.

* * *

Opening her front door, Maura was relieved to find that Angela was gone, but in her wake were dozens of labels all over… everything. She sighed. It really wasn't a big deal and she loved the older woman like a mother. If making her feel valuable meant allowing her 'organising' then, so be it.

The doctor kicked off her heels and hung up her bag. Not seeing her marine anywhere but noticing her laptop open at the kitchen bench, she walked over to take a look. _She mustn't be far away._ She read a portion of the first paragraph of the page that the document was opened to:

 **[** …Your role as Colonel would be to typically serve as a squadron commander

of special operations for the United States Marine Corps… **]**

Maura frowned. Colonel _? Oh my God, she's being promoted._ Maura's heart sank. She knew what that meant. _That's a minimal 3 year service commitment. 3 more years with her out there… In danger… Away from me._ She tried so hard to shut down her disappointment but she couldn't. Tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly repressed them when she heard Jane stomping down the stairs. The doctor turned from the laptop and put her tea pot on the stove to make a cup of chamomile. She needed to relax.

Jane was surprised to find the doctor behind the kitchen counter. Walking up behind her, she wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into a soft neck. "Hi beautiful, how was work?"

Maura got her emotions back under control and leaned into the warm embrace. "Mmm, it was ok. Just a minor emergency that was quickly sorted out and then I had to help a couple of residents with a round." She turned in the strong arms and looped her hands around to the nape of the brunette's neck. "What are you doing?" She waved over at the computer sitting on the bench.

Never intending on keeping the promotion a secret, Jane grabbed Maura by the hand and pulled her over to stand in front of the laptop. She stood behind her and placed one hand on the doctor's hip and her other reached around to scroll to the top of the document.

The title clarified what the neurosurgeon had been reading:

 **[** Attention: Lieutenant Colonel Jane Rizzoli.

Offer of Promotion.

Position: Colonel. **]**

Maura had read enough. _It's not final. She hasn't accepted yet. It's just an offer… Who am I kidding? She is going to accept. This is an incredible opportunity for her—_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the marine cleared her throat.

"It's, uh, umm… It's an offer... Colonel." She couldn't quite muster an appreciative tone. She was very proud of the offer but her heart was not in it. Her internal battle with the timeframe and her unvoiced future plans wouldn't allow it to be.

"Wow Jane! It's— That's a big deal. Congratulations!" Maura somehow managed to sound excited for the soldier. She turned around to look into dark brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

Just like the doctor, Jane squashed her feelings down and left her concerns unvoiced. "Nothin'. Just a big decision. I wanna make sure I'm making the right one." She stepped away from the blonde and made her way to the couch. Flopping down on it, She spread her legs and patted the space between for the smaller woman to settle between. Maura reclined with her back against the brunette's chest, pulled her arms around her waist, and entwined their fingers together.

Tilting her head to the side to look up into the stoic face, Maura asked softly, "Is that why you're still here? Because you get time off to think about this?"

"Yeah" Jane answered simply. Looking down into the face she adored, she tenderly pressed her lips to the doctor's and nuzzled into her neck. "What do you think, baby?"

Breathing in deeply, Maura answered logically, "It's an amazing opportunity, Jay." She closed her eyes and held back her emotion. "I think you should take it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and you are amazing at what you do." She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She wanted to take them all back the minute she spoke.

"Yeah? And how would you know that, Dr Isles?" Jane teased, poking the blonde in her sides.

Squealing and grabbing the hands torturing her, she laughed at the question, "Well, you're here and alive aren't you? And you're being offered a promotion that most officers never have the option of. Deductive reasoning!" Maura's voice softened. "What do you want, honey?"

 _I want you._ Jane thought hopelessly. "Uhh, I guess I'm leaning towards taking it. I'm only 12 months from being in the service for 20 years. The idea of retiring was looking kinda nice!"

"And where would you retire to, hmm?" Maura leaned back and looked at her soldier again.

"Sydney perhaps?" Jane joked. "I have to visit my homeland at least once a year! I think I'd lose my accent otherwise." She could never stay serious for too long and she most certainly didn't want to divulge her dream to be with Maura permanently for fear of never seeing it come true.

"We can't have you losing your accent. I'm not sure I would still be attracted to you!" Maura giggled. She loved the playful side of their relationship. Squealing once again as Jane's long fingers found the most ticklish part of her ribcage, she attempted to escape from the couch.

"Oh no you don't." Jane chased her into the dining room and scooped the blonde up, throwing her over her shoulder. "I'm going to have to punish you now!" She slapped the ass that was right next to her cheek, then turned to place a kiss on it and moved towards the stairs.

"Oh lord! Jane Rizzoli: Neanderthal, strikes again."

Jane spun around at the familiar voice. Laughing when she spotted who it was, she placed Maura down and wrapped her arms around her to steady the dizzy doctor.

"Adrianne!" Making sure the blonde was ok, Jane moved to engulf the redhead in a tight hug.

"Hey there, sexy" The paediatric surgeon, responded happily.

They released each other after the appropriate hug time and smiled happily. Maura wandered over and put her arms around Jane's middle. "Finally came to see your mother?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Maybe. Or maybe I came to join in on the Jane Rizzoli action! Threesome tonight?" She winked at the two of them and walked over to the kitchen bench to help herself to some fruit.

The blonde doctor just rolled her eyes and Jane let out an amused laugh. "You haven't changed, Ads."

Jane had given Adrianne the nickname when they first met 4 years ago. It was not long after Maura and the redhead had become friends. Jane had stopped in to visit her lover in San Francisco and had awoken naked, wrapped around Maura. She had been startled awake by a sound downstairs in the kitchen of the townhouse. Leaping out of bed, not bothering to put anything on, she had stealthily made her way up behind the intruder before she even realised she was not alone. That intruder turned out to be Maura's new temporary housemate and friend, Dr Adrianne Forbes. They often spoke amusedly of the memory. One that neither would ever forget.

Taking a bite out of her apple, Adrianne shrugged. "Good to know. Alright, I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to head over to the guest house and surprise Ma."

"Ok. See you at work." Maura closed the door and walked back over to Jane. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They settled back on the couch and decided on Tombraider. "I love this movie." Jane put her arm around the smaller woman and pulled her in close.

"You love Angelina Jolie" Maura teased the brunette as she tucked her legs up underneath her and snuggled into the soldier's side.

"Nah, she's not my type." She winked at the blonde and kissed the top of her head.

20 minutes into the movie, Jane started to doze. She was exhausted. Months of being in a combat zone with minimal sleep started to take its toll on the unguarded marine. Maura felt her lover's arm get heavy and her body leaning on hers. "C'mon honey, let's go to bed." She whispered.

"Mmmkay." Jane lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. Standing up, she stretched her arms up over her head and let out a yawn. "Lead the way, gorgeous." She huskily drew out. Her voice laced by sleep, sounded deeper than usual.

Maura grasped Jane's hand and led her upstairs. She directed her toward the bed and sat her on the edge. Placing her hands at the bottom of the tall woman's tshirt, she lifted it up, and Jane lifted her arms to allow the doctor to undress her. Maura raised her eyebrow and smirked at the lack of bra. She couldn't help but lean in and place a kiss to soft lips. Jane, feeling suddenly more alert, placed her hands on the blonde's hips and pulled her closer.

"Jane—" She attempted to protest.

"Shhhh baby." Jane whispered with her lips against Maura's. "I want you" She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around the small body leaning into her. Lifting the surgeon's tight fitting black top up and over her head and unzipping the skirt so that it pooled at the doctor's ankles, the Australian ran her hands up and down smooth legs and over a yoga toned ass. "Fuck, you feel good."

"Mmmm" Maura kissed Jane back fiercely. Reaching down to unzip her jeans, the marine kicked them off and pushed back to lay on the bed, pulling the blonde on top of her. Straddling a firm stomach, Maura began to grind slowly, never breaking their kiss.

They eagerly stripped each other of the rest of their clothes and resumed their positions.

"Baby, do you still have th—"

"Mmmhmm" Maura hummed in affirmation. She lifted herself up from straddling the brunette and padded quickly over to her wardrobe. Pulling out a small designer bag, she took out a few sex toys. Finding the things she wanted, she discarded the rest on a heap on the floor. Jane's eyes followed her every move. She held the harness and dildo up to Jane, "This one?" She knew it was the one. It was the only time she ever allowed it to be used on her. When she finished fitting the marine, she placed herself back into her position, straddling her lover's body. This time she was just slightly higher on Jane's body than the toy.

Kissing the blonde with renewed passion, Jane let her hands conquer every surface of the doctor that she could reach. Reaching down between them, she ran her fingers gently through Maura's soft folds. "Oh fuck, Maur. You're so wet." The Australian groaned and feeling invigorated by her lover's response to her touch, she rolled them over and positioned herself between the doctor's legs. Jane kissed down an exquisite neck and ran a hand down the front of the blonde's body and back to the toy between her legs. She placed it at Maura's slick opening and slid gently inside. She loved this. Being inside her love, their bodies chest to chest, belly to belly, hip to hip. She kissed Maura gently and moved in and out of her.

"Ohhh Jay. Mmmm" The doctor clung tightly to Jane, no space between them. They slid against each other, their sweat slicked bodies gathering momentum. "Harder baby," Maura panted, getting close.

Pulling out and thrusting back inside with a force that rocked them both further up the bed, Jane increased the pace and held onto Maura's hips so tight, Maura was sure she would have bruises in the morning. They rocked fervently until they both cried out with release. Slowing to a stop but not pulling out, Jane brushed some sweat soaked hair away from the blonde's forehead and kissed her. They kept up a gentle exploration of tongues and Jane began moving inside the smaller woman again. Reaching her hand down to the doctor's clit, she stroked it until she felt Maura tighten again and cry out her name. She loved it when Maura called her name as she came.

"Mmmmm." Maura moaned as Jane pulled out. Quickly unbuckling and tossing the toy over the edge of the bed, she pulled the sheet up over their bodies. Repositioning herself to lay in her lover's arms, Jane put her head on the blonde's chest, tucked up tightly under her chin. The doctor wrapped her arms around the marine's shoulders and basked in the rare reversal of positions.

Content, they fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Keep the ideas coming!**

 **I feel a bit of drama coming up next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't freak out on me for this chapter… There is light at the end of the tunnel!**

 **FYI: I like to research to make sure I have some accuracies in my stories but I do take a bit of liberty within that research to make it work for me. Forgive me if you find faults! Just ignore them and enjoy :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Reality

"Ma!" Adrianne burst through her mother's door.

Angela gasped and threw her hand to her chest, "Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Adrianne! You scared me half to death."

Laughing at her mother's dramatic reaction, she pulled her into a hug. She really did miss her a lot. They just couldn't be around each other for too long or they fought terribly. "Hey Ma. How are you? It looks like you've lost some weight"

"Really?!" She replied happily. She had been doing yoga with Maura most days and the doctor had her eating healthier foods. "I'm so happy to see you, my girl. When did you get into town?"

The redhead walked over to the fridge and mumbled her answer.

"I'm sorry, when?"

"Monday." She cringed, waiting for her mother's wrath.

"Adrianne!"

"I know, I'm sorry." She turned around with a beer in her hand.

"No, you're not!"

"God, you sound like Maura." She took a sip, kicked her shoes off, and slumped on the couch.

"Speaking of Maura… Have you met her friend that's visiting?"

Adrianne almost spat her beer everywhere in response. "Friend?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, her friend Jane, from— Ummm, I'm not sure, but her accent is very charming!"

"Australia" The redhead clarified. Highly amused at her mother's enamoured state, she enlightened her about Maura's 'friend'. "They're not just friends, Ma. They're fuck buddies." She drank more beer and picked up the tv remote.

"Oh my! She didn't tell me that!" Angela sat next her daughter, ready for more information.

"Why would she?"

"Well, I'm— She's like a daughter to me! Why the secrecy?" The older woman tried not to feel hurt by it but she wished the blonde had trusted her to know.

Knowing her mother's tendency to get emotional about these sorts of things, she thought she should defend her best friend so the situation could be understood a little better. "She's not trying to keep it a secret, it's just complicated for her. Jane is a marine, Ma. She travels all over the world on assignments. They don't see each other much, ok?"

"Why is that so hard for her to explain then?"

"Coz she loves her."

"Then why aren't they together?!" Angela couldn't grasp the situation at all.

"I told you, it's complicated! Don't hassle Maura about it please?" At her mother's nod, she continued, "I'm just happy that I'm here for a while. I'm sure she is going to be devastated when Jane leaves."

"She's leaving?!"

"Shit Ma! Did you listen to me at all?"

"Don't swear at me young lady! I just don't understand, if they love each other, why is Jane leaving?" She was so confused without the whole story.

"She always leaves. She has to for work, ok? Stop asking questions and just watch some tv!"

"Oh, alright!" Angela huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ma, can I crash here for a few days?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She was disturbed by the revelation about Maura and Jane but she relaxed a little, knowing her daughter would be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

Groaning at the intrusion to her sleep, the doctor reached out to silence her pager. Rolling back over, she felt something was not quite right… She didn't feel anything at all. Her heart figuratively dropped to the pit of her stomach. She scrambled for the bedside lamp and switched it on. _No! No, no, NO!_ She was alone in the bed. Stretching her hand across the cold expanse, she allowed her emotions to slip, tearing up slightly, before taking a deep breath and getting out of bed.

"Jane?" She called out from her bedroom door. There were no other lights on in the house that she could see. "Jane" She tried again. "J—Jay?" Her voice broke and she lowered herself to the floor. Willing herself not to completely break down, she allowed a moment of weakness then wiped her eyes and got back up. _Breathe Maura. Just breathe. She'll be back. She always comes back._ This was her mantra. It's what got her through her initial few days without the brunette.

The doctor walked over to her wardrobe and put on a tight fitting pair of grey pants and a cream silk blouse. She went through the motions she needed to go through in order to get ready for work. Entering her kitchen, she found a huge bouquet of white peonies and a letter. She smiled weakly. _My favourite. She always remembers. God, how can I feel so rejected and so deeply cared for at the same time by the same person?_ She opened the letter and read:

 _My darling,_

 _Please forgive me for slipping away without a proper goodbye._

 _I'm off to Washington DC for an appointment first thing in the morning and then to Ethiopia on a short-term assignment. I wont be gone so long this time, I promise. It should only be a month or two._

 _Look after yourself and drink plenty of tea for me!_

 _Love,_

 _Jay_

Maura clutched the letter to her chest tightly and lost her last tiny bit of control. She grasped the kitchen bench in an effort to hold herself up as she released deep sobs over her plight.

What felt like hours later but in reality was only 15 minutes, she remembered that she had been paged and needed to get to the Medical Center. She called ahead to let them know she was going to take a bit longer to get there.

* * *

Knock knock

The soft tap at her front door made the doctor look up. "Come in." She bent her head to focus on her work again, not really caring who it was.

The doctor had gone to the Medical Center at 2am and was already back home at 5. She wanted to avoid her bedroom for as long as she could so she sat at her kitchen bench, going over her paperwork.

"Hey there!" Oblivious to the blonde's despair, Adrianne came in and plonked herself on a bar stool. "Why are you up so early?" She enquired.

Getting no response from Maura, she looked at her more closely. "Oh honey, she's gone isn't she?"

The neurosurgeon looked up at her best friend and with tears in her hazel eyes, nodded.

"You ok?"

Getting a head shake in the negative, Adrianne got up and held the smaller woman as her defences broke. She stepped back and reached for the tissues on the bench, handing Maura a few as she calmed down.

"Man, you got it bad." The redhead stated.

The blonde doctor looked miserable. She started softly, "You know when people talk about the loves of their lives? That's Jane."

There was a pregnant pause as Adrianne weighed her words carefully. "You've never mentioned her quite like that before. You barely even speak about her."

"Because I try to forget her." Sighing heavily, she dabbed at her eyes again. "I just— I can't— I can't talk about her. I can't with anybody because it makes me so sad." She tried to control her weeping but with little success. "How can you… How can you love someone and not be able to be with them?"

Adrianne's heart was breaking for her best friend. She had known all of this before but it had never been voiced so directly. It worried her a lot. "Well, why can't you be with her?"

"Because she is on her way to Ethiopia."

"You can go to Ethiopia" The redhead argued.

Maura dropped her head and shook it in disagreement. "I can't." She looked up into concerned blue eyes. "I ca—" She started sobbing again. "She said— she said she'll be back s— soon."

The redhead put her arm around the smaller woman and helped her off her seat. "C'mon, why don't you go take a shower? You smell like hospital grade disinfectant!"

The blonde nodded.

Entering her bedroom, her eyes pooled with tears again at the unmade bed. She moved to start stripping it but Adrianne stopped her. "I'll do it. Just go have a shower." The paediatric surgeon made quick work of the bedding. Closing the top of the washing machine, she made her way back up to the main bedroom. "Maur?" No answer. She opened the door slightly, "Maura? Are you decent?" Still no answer. She pushed the door open completely and heard the shower still running in the ensuite. She tapped on the door. "Maura, are you ok?" She placed her ear to the door and heard sobbing. _Fuck! I've never seen her like this. I'm gonna fucking kill Jane next time I see her!_ She knocked again and opened the bathroom door a fraction. "Maura, I'm coming in." What she saw, broke her heart.

The blonde faced away from the doorway, leaning heavily against the tiled wall of the shower, tracing her fingertips over her right hip. The beginnings of three bruises, the size of coins, were present. It made Maura's heart shatter all over again thinking about how desperately Jane had made love to her just the night before. "She knew she was leaving… She knew and she didn't tell me." Maura sobered and turned the water off. She accepted the towel the taller woman handed to her and dried herself without any sense of modesty.

"It was that good huh?" Adrianne couldn't handle the heaviness present. She wanted her friend back to normal. It was going to take a bit of time this time.

Shaking her head at her friend's humour, she smiled softly. "Yeah, it was." She smirked. Moving into her room, she put on her favourite silk pyjamas. She slipped into the freshly made bed. "Thanks for making my bed."

"You're welcome. Get some rest. Do you have to work today?"

"Yes, but not until this afternoon." Maura was already half asleep as her friend was leaving her room.

"Ok, i'll see you there." Adrianne winked at the blonde and gently closed her door.

* * *

Jane loosened and tightened the seatbelt across her lap for the sixth time since settling in her seat. Completely agitated with nowhere to direct all of her energy, the plane's seatbelt was her only outlet. She fiddled with the buckle relentlessly. Awaiting takeoff was torture for her. She breathed deep breaths and calmed herself as the rest of her fellow marines prepared themselves for what lie ahead.

 _I'll be back soon. I'll be back and I can tell her about my meeting and my assignment. I'll be back soon… In her arms._ Jane had her own mantra repeating in her head. It helped her to focus on her task to come.

The unit finally landed in Addis Ababa after the 21 hour flight. They cleared border patrol quickly and then spent another 13 hours in the back of an old troop carrier, heading north. Jane and her small unit were grateful to finally get out of the rickety truck.

The Lt. Colonel's usual function of commanding 3 battalions of troops in active duty had been put on hold for this somewhat small covert operation. Jane and three other Majors that she trusted with her life, had been sent to capture a man who was responsible for the deaths of over 200 people and the kidnapping of many children, in the last year.

The latest intel they had received was that he had travelled to the Ethiopian border to sell a truckload of children as soldiers to a small camp, just above Adwa.

Entering commanding mode, Jane addressed her group. "We want to be in and out. You know the plan. The helicopter will get clearance by 2200, that's in 3 hours. That should give us ample time to locate this fucker, get in, grab him, and get out again. No casualties. Got it?"

They all nodded in agreement. They loved being under Jane's command. They had been a tiny unit that had the privilege to go on several special operations together over the last 10 years. They knew each other well within the job. Their careers were their lives. They were like family.

They all suited up in their black outfits, complete with balaclavas, and a few weapons just in case. No one seemed too worried about anything going wrong. This is what they did best.

They knew nothing about the man they were to capture and take back to the United States for trial except for what he was guilty of and a vague description of what he looked like. It didn't matter though. They excelled at this type of challenge.

"Frost, King, Torres" She addressed her unit. "Ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted her, giggling.

The Australian laughed at their ridiculous behaviour. "Fuckin' arseholes. Let's go." They followed faithfully behind her, amped for their mission.

It never entered their thoughts that the man they were after was an ex marine general. They certainly had no clue that he somehow knew they were coming. And they were completely oblivious to the ambush they were about to walk into.

* * *

 **Don't freak out! Hopefully not too angsty for you all?! I labelled it drama for a reason :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope I haven't lost any followers with that last chapter!**

 **A little more drama to come. A bit predictable but it was fun to write.**

 **Flashbacks are in Italics and identified by ….… at the beginning and end.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Hold on

2 months later… (Since Jane's departure to Ethiopia)

"Oh Dr Isles, that was an amazing effort with Mr Graham's surgery. I loved your innovative approach!" The resident gushed in admiration.

"Thank you, Dr Cooper." Maura smiled appreciatively. "I have another follow up procedure in 2 days. You're welcome to assist if you'd like?"

"Wow! That would be great. Yes! Thanks!"

"Ok, wonderful." Maura liked this resident. She was a lot more experienced than the others, having already completed several years of training and always showing initiative. Maura guessed she was about 28 years old but wasn't certain. "I'll see you 2 hours before the start and we'll go over each step."

"Ok. Umm, would you be interested in looking over it at the cafe?"

Surprised at the suggestion, the doctor agreed. "Sure. I'll meet you there."

Two days later, Maura found herself sitting down across from Riley Cooper. The South American really was quite impressive. She theoretically walked Maura through the procedure flawlessly. "I think you're almost ready to take my job." Maura joked.

"God no! I'm not even close. You're a legend at Harvard! No one is as revolutionary as you!"

Flattered but not quite in agreement, Maura blushed. "That is highly doubtful. There are many more wonderful neurosurgeons out there that are making groundbreaking findings every day."

"Maybe, but they're certainly nowhere near as attractive."

"I—"

"Oh Jeez, I said that out loud didn't I?" Riley was mortified. She had developed a huge crush on the older woman over the last few months she had been under her rotation.

"Uh, yes." Maura laughed and responded. "Relax, It's fine. C'mon, we need to go."

Grateful for the change in topic, the resident asked, "Already? We still have an hour before we start."

Standing and moving away from the table, the blonde replied, "Yes, already. I like to watch the preparation of the patient. You ready?"

Nervously, the dark haired woman took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. "I guess so?"

"Of course you are. You are also very good at what you do. You're my most promising resident." The doctor gave a charming smile and turned in the direction of the operating rooms.

Feeling slightly dazed by the encouragement, Riley followed her crush, looking forward to the experience that awaited her.

* * *

"Ahhhhh" Jane thrashed in the tiny cot, groaning, unable to wake herself from her nightmare.

…. _The team had crept up on the overloaded truck just near the border. They stopped just 20 metres away, spread out ready for action. Hearing the cries of the scared children inside, they were well aware of what was at stake. Signalling towards Frost and Torres, she motioned the first to take one side, and the other to go the opposite. King was to follow closely behind Jane and cover the rear. As they began to move, everything happened at once._

 _A massive explosion deafened them and threw them backwards several metres from their positions. Izzy Torres was the first to regain consciousness. All she was aware of was the burning truck and the horrific screams of children. Taylor King awoke next and instantly rolled over and towards his girlfriend. Reaching Izzy's side, he checked to make sure she was ok. They crouched carefully assessing the dreadful scene._

 _Seeing Barry Frost commando crawl towards them, they observed a huge gash on the African American's forehead but otherwise ok. The three huddled together, away from the explosion, feeling utterly helpless. They couldn't see Jane._

 _"Fuck, FUCK!" Frost cursed. "We gotta find Jane."_

 _"We gotta get the fuck outta here!" King hissed. He was scared. They may be trained in combat but they hadn't had to deal with an unexpected turn of events like this in a long time._

 _"Well fucking go! I'm gonna find Jane." Barry dropped close to the ground again and moved towards where he had seen his commander last._

 _"I'm coming with you!" Izzy crouched down and followed._

 _"I guess I am too." Taylor whispered to himself and copied the other's actions…._

"Jane? Jane, wake up." Frost shook his friend's shoulder gently.

"Mmm— Maura?" The marine struggled to wake up.

Laughing, Barry shook his head. "You wish! It's just me, Jay. We gotta get going."

The brunette ran her hands through her hair and sat up. "Fuck, that was some dream."

Blushing at the mistaken nature of the dream, Barry replied, "I bet! Your pack's in the corner. We gotta go… I made contact!"

"Shit! Are you kidding me?!" Jane responded gleefully, completely alert now. She got up and dressed quickly. "Finally!"

"Yep!" He was so excited, he wasn't sure if he could believe they were finally going to leave this nightmare behind. "It'll be arriving at 0500. We got a bit of a trek to make but shouldn't take longer than an hour."

"Where's Tay and Izzy?" She strapped her pack to her back and winced slightly.

"Out front, waiting. Your ribs still giving you grief?"

"Yeah and my hands. Fucking stitches never healed right." She dismissed the conversation and motioned for Barry to walk ahead of her.

They made their way outside, silently regrouping and heading out towards their pickup destination in the cover of the dark early morning.

* * *

1 month later… (3 months since Jane's departure to Ethiopia)

Adrianne busted into Maura's bedroom, intent on getting answers. "What the hell, Maura?"

Completely shocked at her best friend's behaviour, Maura frowned quizzically. "Uhh, what are you talking about?"

Adrianne waved her hand around at the blonde's appearance, "This!"

With flawless hair and make up, wearing a short black dress, and matching 5 inch heels, it was obvious the doctor was going out somewhere. Looking a little guilty, Maura blushed. "Umm, well—"

"Umm? Maura you don't say 'ummm'! You are going on a date!"

"How do you know that?" _How did she find out? Angela!_

"My mother! You should know better than to share anything with her if you want to keep it a secret!" The redhead was so upset with the smaller woman. Not because she didn't want her to date but because she had kept it a secret from her.

Adrianne had accepted the position at Tufts Medical Center and had moved into one of Maura's spare rooms temporarily. She thought she knew everything about her best friend but apparently she didn't.

"I— I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hide anything from you intentionally." She knew her friend was hurt by her omission. She just couldn't talk to her about it since she had opened up how she felt about Jane. She was trying so hard to forget the Australian and she felt that if she moved onto dating someone else, it would help ease her pain. The problem was she felt guilty. Since confessing to Adrianne, Maura was plagued with feeling as though she was cheating on the marine. She had never felt like that before in their 19 year affair. They both had been with others. It was the nature of life and of their agreement. She was so uneasy about the feeling and had asked to go slow in her developing relationship with Riley Cooper.

"It's ok, Maur. I'm not judging you. I just want to make sure you're in the right headspace for this." Adrianne placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder tenderly. "It's only been a few month—"

"Three and a half"

"Huh?"

"It's been three and a half months since she left." The neurosurgeon clarified. The ache in her chest started just thinking about her longtime lover.

"That's not long, Maur."

"She said she'd be back within a month or two. Where is she?" Her eyes welled up. "She hasn't even emailed. She always emails when she finishes an assignment."

The direction of the conversation was not want Adrianne thought was best right before a date. "Hey, it's ok. She'll be back. She always is. I'm sorry I got mad at you." She rubbed her friend's arms. "We can talk about this later. Go and enjoy your date, ok? Get your mind of that idiot."

Scoffing at her friend's name calling, she still couldn't help but stand up for the love of her life. "She's not an idiot." She defended weakly. "Ok, enough of this!" She glanced at the time. "Oh, I need to go. I'm meeting Riley in 15 minutes."

"Ok, should I wait up?!" She teased the petite doctor.

"Ha ha ha, you can if you want to. It is only our fifth date."

"Fifth date?! How have you kept this from me?!" Adrianne was astounded. "Has she gotten to second base yet?"

Mortified at the thought of anyone touching her intimately other than Jane, she cringed.

"Oh Maura! First base?"

"I'm not telling." She flushed in embarrassment. Riley had initiated a few kisses and she had allowed it but it hadn't progressed. Stating her concern that Riley was a coworker and things could get messy, they had agreed to go slow. She grabbed her purse and left her room. "I really have to go." She descended the stairs with her friend right behind her.

"Ok, I wont push for now. I'll be waiting up for you!" She called out in a sing song voice as the front door really was concerned for the doctor and after Maura had revealed about a lack of contact from Jane, she was worried for the Australian too.

* * *

They had done it, finally.

The sound of the helicopter's propellers winding down for landing, flooded each member with a sense of relief. As the chopper had travelled the huge distance from the desert north of Al Ghayduh in Yemen to Washington DC, the four had lost themselves to their memories of the last 3 months.

…. _They had finally located Jane. A tall skinny American had her by the hair with a knife to her throat. He was yelling in Amharic at one of his soldiers who was desperately trying to plead with his boss to either let the American woman go or slit her throat. Either way, they had to get out of there before the local militia group turned up._

 _"Fuck, Frost! What are we gonna do?" Izzy watched in trepidation as the ex soldier momentarily removed the large knife from her commander's neck and plunged it into his own soldier._

 _Jane took that moment to attempt escape but it was futile. The man was too experienced and manoeuvred her to the ground effortlessly. It helped that she had cracked several ribs in the explosion and had a deep gash in her thigh. She would have put up a much better fight if she was physically capable._

 _Charles Hoyt signalled to 2 more of his men and they picked Jane up and threw her into the back of a pick up. The trio watched helplessly as 4 more men got into the back and the truck sped away._

 _"Let's move!" Frost began chasing in the direction of the truck but to no avail._

 _Catching up, the others looked to him for guidance. "What are we gonna do, man? We're fucked out here. Rizzoli's as good as dead!" Taylor shouted. He wasn't angry, he was petrified. The solidly built 6 foot 4 inch tall soldier was acting completely out of character._

 _Frost grabbed him by his shirt and ripped the remainder of his mask off. "Man up you pussy! What the fuck would Jane do? She'd never leave one of us behind!" The shorter man was livid. He understood fear but to let it rule you, especially in this job, was a death sentence. He let go of the Major's shirt. "You in?" He stared at him in challenge._

 _Rubbing a hand over his face, the big man from New York replied, "Yeah. Yes, I'm sorry dude." He turned to his girlfriend, admiring her courage in this situation. "You ok, babe?"_

 _"Not really but let's go. They drove back in the direction that we came from. Let's hope that they stop in that town or the next back along the main road. Otherwise, I don't like our chances of recovering our commander." She did her best to not get emotional. Taking a deep breath, she led the way back along the road they had trekked to get where they were…._

As the helicopter slowed and the team got out, they were welcomed warmly and shown to a comfortable room each. They all collapsed in exhaustion on their beds and slept solidly for the next 10 hours.

After finishing their medical check ups over the next few days, the 4 met up for dinner on their final night in the city.

"Here's to being alive!" Izzy lifted her glass in celebration. The other's smiled gratefully and raised their glasses to each other.

"Hear hear!"

A silence fell over the group, unsure of how to proceed in conversation. It had been so limited in their time on assignment.

"How are you feeling, Jay?" Taylor asked. Concern on his face.

"Fine mate, just fine." She smiled and lifted her glass of beer to her mouth again. They all noted the angry red scar tissue in the middle of her hand but glanced away. They didn't really want to talk about what it had been like searching for 5 weeks for their commander and none of them dared to ask what she had endured. What they had found when they finally located her, was horrific enough.

…. _Frost kicked the door down, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He raised his recently acquired gun at the tall grey-haired man. "Put your fucking knife down." Charles Hoyt stood close to Jane's body but not close enough to inflict serious damage without taking a bullet to the head first._

 _King and Torres had followed right at Barry's back with their new weapons pointing to the one other man in the room. Hoyt's soldier immediately dropped his weapon but the ex soldier wasn't so easy to convince. They fortunately held the element of surprise. "Well, I wasn't expecting this." A responded to the situation with an amused and wicked grin. "Alright, I concede. I'm finished with her anyway."_

 _They allowed their eyes to take in Jane for the first time. Spread out, crucifixion style, the brunette was unconscious and pinned by thin rusty scalpels through her hands, to the dirty wooden floor. Her clothes were partially ripped. A long gash across her torso, and a bloody, swollen, and bruised face._

 _Hoyt took advantage of the distraction and threw himself at Frost, knocking him to the floor, he just missed the younger man's face with his knife but managed to get off the stunned marine and fled out the side door in the dingy little room. The other soldier tried to follow but earned a bullet from Taylor, to the back of the head._

 _"Don't just stand there! Chase that fucker!" Frost yelled at the other two. Watching them race in the same direction as Hoyt, Barry made his way over to Jane. "Damn it, Jay." He mumbled, taking in her appearance more closely. "Jay?" He tried to carefully wake her. "Jane?" She was out cold. He looked at the wounds in her hands. Deciding there wasn't much else he could do, he pulled the scalpels out of the floor, being careful to keep them in the woman's hands._

 _"Ahhhh" The Australian moaned in pain. "Maaauuur."_

 _"Sex dreams even when being tortured. Nice Rizzoli." Barry joked. He finally understood that Jane hadn't actually been dreaming of her love in that way but was rather calling out to her in her most agonising moments. He lifted her long form into his arms and she groaned a bit more in discomfort._

 _Returning empty handed, Izzy and Taylor tell Barry that Hoyt has escaped._

 _"Shit. Ok. Let's just get Jane to a hospice! She's pretty fucked up."_

 _Travelling an hour by foot and then 2 more in the back of a truck, they finally arrived at Al Mukalla City hospital. They spent the next 4 weeks with Jane admitted for recovery before travelling east to attempt to make contact with the US Military and receive rescue instructions…._

"Well, you've got balls, Rizzoli!" Izzy exclaimed, slightly inebriated. They all had a bit of a buzz going.

"Don't tell Maura! She's not into that." They all laughed and finished their dinner with some light banter and more drinks.

Bidding each other goodnight, Taylor and Izzy went their seperate way to Barry and Jane. Promising to see each other soon. "Not too soon if it's work related!" Tay bellowed as he put an arm around his girlfriend and they walked back to their end of the barracks.

Jane sobered up and addressed Frost, "Yeah, I'm done."

"Done for the night? Or done with work?" He knew her pretty well. She processed a lot like he did and he was most definitely done with work. He had already put in his request for termination papers.

"Both mate. Unfortunately, I gotta finish our last assignment."

"What?! Who said?" He did not want to hear this.

"Me—"

"No way, Jay! They can't—"

"No one's makin' me, Baz. I want to finish that fucker off and I'm confident I will."

"Jay, I don't understand. Why not let someone else?"

He was met with silence.

"Jay?"

"He— I, uh… Fuck it!" Frustrated at her inability to get a sentence out, she turned to look at her best friend. "I must've said Maur's name when I was out of it. He knows, man. He'll go after her. He told me he would! I gotta get him first!" She was completely paranoid and rightfully so. Charles Hoyt was the most evil person she had encountered in her life.

"Dude, he can't! Seriously—"

"Drop it, Frost!" She shut him up. He knew when to stop and not push. He'd wait until she was more sober and try and talk some sense into her. If he couldn't… Then he would have to go with her and they would finish Hoyt together.

* * *

Only a few states over, Maura was finishing her date with Riley. The South American had invited the honey blonde over for a nightcap and they were relaxing on Riley's couch, finishing a glass of wine.

"I had a great night, Maura." The dark woman smiled shyly at the woman she admired so much.

"Thank you, me too." The neurosurgeon smiled back. Placing her glass on the coffee table, she stood up. "I really need to get home. I'm on call tonight."

Riley stood to walk her to the door. "Oh really? I thought I was on call every time you were for this month?"

"You are when I'm at Tufts. I'm on call for Massachusetts General. Trauma surgery." She informed her resident.

"Oh wow! Amazing." Dr Cooper was even more impressed by this incredible woman. She reached for her hand and pulled her in close.

"Riley I—"

"Shhh, just relax. We're doing great. There's been no weirdness at work. I don't feel less respectful toward you and no one knows yet. Please?" Big green eyes bored into hazel.

Maura leaned the rest of the way to press her lips to the full ones in front of her. Riley pulled her even closer around the waist, the slightly taller woman deepened the kiss. They stood on the front doorstep making out for another few seconds before the blonde doctor pulled away. She smiled meekly. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at work."

Riley stole one more peck and let go of her girlfriend's hand. _She's my girlfriend right? Yeah. 5 dates means something is going right._ She watched as the neurosurgeon got into her black Mercedes and pulled out of the driveway. She sent a quick text to Maura - **I had such a great time tonight. Miss you already x**

Maura picked up her phone and smiled. _God, she really is sweet. She's a great kisser too._ Her thoughts turned to Jane automatically. Her bottom lip quivered. What she felt with Riley was a drop in the ocean compared to what she felt for Jane. _Relax Maura. Just enjoy the time with Riley. No one's proposing for goodness sake._

She let herself into her house and went to her room. Shutting down her thoughts about both women, the doctor focussed on getting changed. Realising Adrianne hadn't been downstairs to hassle her, she took advantage and went to bed. She knew she at least wouldn't be disturbed until morning by the redhead.

* * *

 **I didn't get much feedback after chapter 4… I'm a little worried! Review me :)**

 **P.S. Relax about the Riley/Maura thing. Yes, it is gross. It's supposed to be! It's not gonna last long and this is a drama. It's gonna be ok!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the feedback from the last chapter. I enjoyed the mixed feelings everyone had. I'm not changing it though!**

One thing to remember about Jane & Maura's relationship is that they have always had other partners and both are ambitious workers. The whole point is for them to realise the job is not the 'priority' but each other. It'll happen… Just allow the dramatic build up to make it that much sweeter at the end!

All of the romantics should enjoy this one ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Truth

A week after the last chapter…

Slinking through the house, the marine allowed herself to be overcome by the familiar, comforting smell. Quietly ascending the stairs, she entered the dark bedroom. 5:05 the clock read. It's bright numbers illuminated enough of the room for her to see the outline of the body she knew better than her own. Shedding herself of her clothing, Jane slipped naked under the covers and pressed the length of her front to Maura's silk clad back.

"Mmmmm Jaaay." Exhaled from soft lips as the tall woman wrapped her long body around the curled up form of her lover.

Keeping their bodies pressed tightly together, Jane leaned up on an elbow, and wrapped her other arm around her doctor's waist. "Hello beautiful." The Australian's deep whisper stirred the smaller woman to wakefulness.

Not fully conscious yet, Maura moaned again and rolled onto her back.

Chuckling at her lover's disorientation, Jane's voice was full of love and adoration, "C'mon love, open those gorgeous hazel eyes for me." She softly requested.

Those eyes became fully alert at the sound and feel of her marine. Locking with the dark brown eyes of the woman she loved, Maura gasped and threw herself on top of the strong body. "Jane?" She half cried, half moaned in despair. _Am I dreaming?_ Her hands roamed the body underneath her relentlessly, making sure she was actually experiencing a reality and not going insane.

Firmly gripping the small waist, Jane rubbed over silk clothed hips and across a lower back, and back to Maura's sides. "Yeah baby, it's me." The brunette couldn't keep the smile off her face. She thought the doctor would be so upset with her for the way she had left last time and not being back sooner, like she had promised.

"Oh my God. Oh, Jane! Honey!" Maura buried her face into Jane's neck and wept. All of the pent up emotion and worries finally came out. She clung desperately around strong shoulders and allowed herself to let go completely.

"Shhh sweetheart. It's ok. I'm here. Shhh." Jane soothed the honey blonde, her arms clenched around the petite frame. "Maur… It's alright, baby."

They lay like that until the doctor's tears stopped running and the sun began to rise and shine through the bedroom window.

Finally lifting her head from the crook of Jane's neck, Maura gazed longingly into her eyes. She lifted up a hand to run lightly over the brunette's eyebrows, down her nose, and across her lips. Her eyes welled up again. The marine was heartbroken by the look on the blonde's face. It made her eyes pool and for the first time in over 10 years, she allowed the emotion to roll down the sides of her face.

Never breaking eye contact, Jane whispered, "Maur?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

Jane was completely overwhelmed and allowed more tears to escape. Her confession was like a floodgate opening. She began to sob, clutching tightly to the smaller woman never allowing intelligent hazel to divert from her gaze, "God, I love you so much."

Weeping with her, Maura took the brunette's face in her hands and gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs. She leaned down and whispered against full lips, "I'm so in love with you, Jay." She trembled as she placed her lips to Jane's and softly kissed her.

The marine surged up to press more fully against the honey blonde's lips, crashing them together messily. Their tears mingled with their kiss. "Mmm, I love you." The tall woman couldn't get enough.

Smiling through her tears, Maura responded, still no quite believing what she was feeling and hearing, "I love you too, so much."

The amazement was more intense than either had ever experienced.

Jane let her hands wander, trailing kisses along the doctor's jaw and down her neck. She began undoing the silk pyjama top but was obviously not moving fast enough. Maura pushed her hands away and ripped the top open, freeing her full breasts. The marine's hands automatically covered them as she sat up to press her body closer to her lover's. "I've missed you so much."

"Mmmm, I've missed you too, sweetheart." The doctor ran her hands over strong shoulders and looped them around the back of Jane's neck, pulling their torsos completely flush against each other.

"Oh fuck!" The brunette was in heaven. She rolled them so that she was on top and tangled their legs together. They began a slow grind with hands wandering everywhere.

Feeling something rough across the side of her breast, Maura was momentarily distracted, "Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane responded, not happy to be wrenching her lips away from an elegant neck, she attached them again and moved her other hand to dip down past the blonde's waistband of her pants.

"Mmm, Ja— Jane?" Maura took control and grasped the hand that was playing with her breast. She felt the problem before she saw it. Lifting it towards her face to get a better look, it was abruptly snatched away. "Jay?!" Maura cried out, "What happened?!"

Frowning but not upset, Jane pleaded with her lover, "Not now, Maur. Please? I promise, we can talk later. I just— I need you… I need you right now"

Maura nodded meekly and whispered, "Then take me, baby." Before she had time to worry too much about Jane's obvious injury, her silk pants had been pushed down perfect legs, and Jane was already kissing her way back up the doctor's petite body.

Settling back between Maura's legs the two kissed passionately. Once again, their hands found all of the places that they knew the other enjoyed, but it wasn't the same. It was so much more profound. Confessing their feelings had heightened their connection and when they finally brought each other to the edge, crying out together, they whispered words of love, over and over to each other.

Facing one another, they lay in a tangled mess with their hands still moving over each other's bodies. Stealing small kisses here and there, neither made a move to speak or to get up. They were just enjoying the new found intimacy their confessions had brought them.

Beep Beep Beep

The neurosurgeon's reflex emotion to the sound of her pager made her feel nauseated. "No!" She reached for the device on the bedside table and switched it off. Pretending as if nothing had happened, she snuggled into Jane's chest.

Pulling her lover in close, the soldier ran her hands up and down a silky smooth back and kissed a soft shoulder. "Babe, you should check that."

"No."

There wasn't much room for arguing but Jane was going to try anyway.

"Baby, listen. I—"

"No Jane." Was the firm response.

She felt tears leak onto her muscular shoulder, "Maura. C'mon? You are needed. It's your job, your responsibility…" She left the rest unsaid. The blonde was a smart woman, a genius actually. She knew what she was saying no to. Jane knew she wouldn't last long in her protest.

10 minutes passed as they held each other in silence. Maura's tears still dripping onto a tanned shoulder.

 _I guess she's not going to give in._ "I know what you're afraid of, Maur." Maura nuzzled even closer and began to kiss her way across a prominent collarbone. "I'm not going anywhere."

"How can I be sure?" Was whispered hopelessly against her neck.

"Because I promise… I promise I'm not going anywhere for— Well, for quite a while… and when I do, it will be my last assignment."

As Jane revealed her plans, Maura's head shot up. Hazel bore into dark brown.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious, baby."

"How? But I thought—"

"You thought what, Maur?"

"You took a promotion… Didn't you?"

Jane looked at her lover guiltily and then turned her head away from the intense stare. "I—"

"Jay?"

"I didn't take it."

"What?!"

Looking back into those captivating eyes, Jane confessed everything. "I couldn't. I just couldn't accept it. I don't want to be away anymore." She ran her hands over the doctor's hips and down over her backside and back up again. "I don't want to leave you, Maura. I can't—" Her eyes filled with tears.

Maura reached out to brush them away again. "Ok." She placed a kiss to soft lips. "Ok." She had no idea what to say. She was overwhelmed at the turn the conversation had taken. Never in her lifetime did she think she would hear Jane Rizzoli turn down a promotion for anything. But she had. She had said no to furthering her already brilliant career… Just for her. Because she loved her. She wanted her. _Oh my God, she really loves me. She's not going anywhere…_

"Maur?"

"Yes baby?"

"Go to work. I'll be here, ok? I swear." She leaned in and gave the smaller woman another kiss, then pulled the sheet off of herself and sat up.

Sighing in defeat, Maura threw the sheet off of herself too. "Fine! I'm up but I am definitely leaving my pager at work after today!"

Completely amused at Maura's tirade, she watched in awe as the stunning woman went through her routine to get ready.

As Maura entered back into the bedroom from the bathroom, her face flushed at Jane's still naked state. "Put some clothes on if you want me to go to work!"

They both laughed and the naked woman invaded the honey blonde's space. Grasping hips covered in a grey pencil skirt, she leaned in to inhale Maura's scent. The marine ran her hand down the front of the pale pink top and stepped away.

"Sorry." She gave a small smirk and stepped around the doctor and towards the bathroom.

Grasping the arm closest to her, Maura spun the brunette around and placed her hand at the back of her neck. Pulling Jane down for one more passionate exchange, she left the marine stunned and looking at an empty bedroom. Shaking her head, she made her way back to the bathroom and got into the shower.

* * *

"Uhh, Maura?"

The neurosurgeon looked up from her chart, "Yes?" She looked back down again, engrossed in her task.

Looking down at the blonde's shoes amused, Adrianne asked, "Did you get dressed in the dark or something this morning?"

Somewhat distracted with her paperwork, she frowned slightly, "No." Her friend could be really strange sometimes.

"Are you sure?" The redhead started chuckling and waved her hand in the direction of Maura's feet.

Looking down at her shoes, Maura gasped in horror and looked back up at the entertained face of her best friend. "Oh my God!" Looking around quickly, she realised no one was paying them any attention. "I was—" She couldn't think of anything to say and blushed bright red.

Grabbing the smaller woman's arm, Adrianne pulled her into a large medicine supply room. "Did Riley stay over?!" She asked excitedly. "I didn't hear you guys." She smirked at her friend.

"Riley?" Maura asked confused and then went a little pale. "Oh my goodness, Riley!"

Suddenly concerned, Adrianne held Maura's arm firmly, "Can't you remember? Did she take advantage of you? Hurt you?" She rushed all of the questions out on top of each other. "I'll fucking—"

"No, NO! Oh my, Adrianne. No, Riley would never. God, I have to break up with her." She grimaced at the mess she had gotten herself into.

"Maur, I'm so confused right now. Did you or did you not have sex last night?"

"No, Adrianne I—"

"Then why the hell do you have on 2 different coloured shoes?!" The redhead raised her voice in frustration.

"Well, technically, I had sex this morning"

"Maura!" Her patience was at its end. She placed both hands on her friend's shoulders and asked her directly. "If not Riley, then who?!"

A dreamy look swept over the honey blonde's face. She locked eyes with Adrianne's serious blue. "Jane." She whispered.

Shoving Maura gently, the redhead's look was of disbelief. "No fucking way!"

The smaller doctor beamed. "Yes! She's home… and staying home, Adrianne. She's finished. I—" Her eyes pooled again in happiness. "I love her."

"Wow! Yeah, I know you do… So, for how long?"

"Indefinitely!" Maura was over the moon about it.

"But how? How is that possible?"

"I— I'm not sure yet."

"Hmmm ok. Well, if she's gone when you get home, I'm gonna hunt her down and hurt her!" The redhead threatened.

"She wont be. She promised."

"Mau—"

"She PROMISED, ok? She's never broken a promise to me."

"Except for when she said she'd be home over 2 months ago…"

"Well, I gue—"

The door suddenly opened and Annie, one of the trauma nurses, bustled in to get some supplies. "Oh sorry! Don't mind this old lady. Just gettin' me some supplies." She smiled at the pair and went about her business.

Not wanting to argue about why Jane hadn't gotten home sooner with her friend, she exited the room, the paediatric surgeon following closely behind.

They clicked their way along the corridor, Maura in her 5 inch, one black and one dark blue heel, and Adrianne in her bright red, 2 inch heels. Reaching halfway across the foyer, a familiar voice called out.

"Maur!"

Spinning around at the unexpected visitor, Maura's face broke out in a full dimpled smile. "Jane!" The tall woman was wearing dark, stone-washed, skinny jeans, a tight fitting grey hoodie, and a pair of black Converse. The doctor became less aware of her surroundings and fully focussed on Jane Rizzoli. Wrapping her arms around a long neck as hands gripped her hips, Maura whispered, "Hi" and kissed the marine.

"Hi babe." Pulling away to give a respectable distance to her lover while at work, Jane held onto the blonde's hand and entwined their fingers. "I thought you might be free for lunch?" She questioned. Looking to her right, she noticed the surprised redhead. "Hey Ads!" She waved with her free hand.

"Hi Jane." Adrianne smiled, genuinely happy for the two of them. "I have to get back to work but i'll see you both tonight!" She exclaimed as she went to finish her rounds.

Maura turned to her lover and gushed. They had never done this before. When they were younger, they hung out all of the time but that felt like a lifetime ago. Ever since they had gone their seperate ways as teenagers, whenever Jane dropped in, they had spent most of their time in Maura's home and especially the bedroom. They were both not sure how all of this would play out now but they were committed to making it work.

"So, lunch?" Jane questioned.

"Oh, yes! Of course." They made their way to the Medical Center Cafe and sat down across from each other at a table. "How has your morning been?" Maura began questioning when she felt a presence beside her.

"Hi Maura, I was about to come and find you." A hand was placed across her shoulders.

Riley had seen Maura just as she sat down and had hurried over to the table. She hadn't even paid any attention to the other woman's presence.

The neurosurgeon cringed. _Is this really happening?_ She looked up at the resident that she had been dating. "Umm, hi." She smiled politely and the South American woman removed her hand, picking up on Maura's tense tone.

Jane also picked up on the tone. She knew Maura more intimately than anyone else and knew something was up as soon as she saw the faint beginnings of hives across the blonde's chest. She frowned at the dark woman that was placing her hand on her doctor somewhat possessively. She cleared her throat and introduced herself. "Hello! I'm Jane Rizzoli." She lifted her hand towards the other woman.

Turning to Maura's lunch partner, Riley responded with her hand out, "Oh, hi! I'm Dr Riley Cooper."

Releasing the handshake, Jane sat back in her seat. "Nice to meet you, Dr Cooper. Are you a colleague of Maur's?" The soldier attempted to make eye contact with her lover but her gaze was being avoided. _No, I know that look. She's more than a colleague._ Feeling a little jealous but reasoning it away because of their previous agreement over the last 16 years, Jane relaxed. They loved each other. Everything was fine. They could talk about it later.

Completely oblivious to the tension, Riley replied to Jane's question, "No, I wish! I'm a fifth year resident here. I'm on Dr Isles' rotation at the moment."

"I bet you are." Jane mumbled under her breath and received a kick under the table.

Maura raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She couldn't believe the brunette had figured it out already and she also couldn't believe that she had just kicked her under the table. She had panicked and responded in reflex.

Still unaware, Riley politely questioned, "Are you here on holidays?"

"Uhh, no. I'm actually from around here. Family moved to Boston when I was 8. I'm an American citizen. I know I don't sound like one!"

"Oh really? No, you definitely don't. You've maintained your accent well. I can't hear a trace of American!"

"Yeah, well that's a good thing." Jane winked at Maura and the doctor blushed.

Riley turned her attention to her supervisor and noticed the unusual behaviour. Not knowing her well enough, she couldn't quite work it out and reasoned it away to tiredness. _We can talk later. I'll drop in and see her after her shift._ Riley smiled at what she presumed was a thoughtful idea.

"I have to get going. It was nice to meet you, Jane."

"Yeah, you too."

"Maura, I'll see you after lunch." She smiled at the blonde sweetly and left them alone again.

"Ok." Maura's belated response caused Jane to raise her eyebrow.

"You alright?" The marine asked.

Still avoiding her lover's gaze, Maura flushed in embarrassment.

"Maura?" Jane's tone made her look up. She only saw understanding in soft brown eyes. Reaching her hands across the table, Jane silently pleaded for Maura to do the same. She wasn't disappointed. They linked hands and Jane softened her voice. "Baby, it's ok."

"Jay, I'm so—"

Jane rubbed her thumbs across the blonds hands. "Don't apologise, sweetheart. It's really ok." She paused for a moment, "I mean, I don't like it but as long as you're gonna end it—"

"Of course I am, Jay. I love you. I didn't— Riley and I, we weren't… Umm…"

"You didn't have sex?" Jane tried not to show how happy she was about that news but couldn't help it. At Maura's nod, she exclaimed an enthusiastic, "Fantastic!"

"You said it was ok!" Maura teased. She was secretly pleased at Jane's response. It made it feel like they were in a real relationship, which they were, they just hadn't voiced it completely yet.

"Well, in theory…" The marine joked.

The two enjoyed the rest of Maura's lunch break and Jane walked the doctor back to her office. Closing the door behind her, Jane pulled the blonde in around her shoulders and held her close as they kissed. "I'll see you when you finish." They kissed again. "Mmmm, I love you."

Not wanting to stop but needing to finish up her work, Maura replied, "I love you too. See you soon, darling."

Reopening the door, the marine left the neurosurgeon to finish her work. Making her way down the corridor, she got to the elevators and pushed level 4. She got out and walked to the door that she needed to enter and read:

 **Dr Bethany Simons**

Psychiatrist

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Ready to deal with the mess that was in her head.

* * *

 **That should make a few of you happier!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking a while to update! Life is busy but I'm trying to keep the chapters flowing. Hope you enjoy this one. Warning: Riley is in it ;p**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Flashbacks & Girlfriends

…. _"taeqid laha , wahi fi hajat 'iilaa 'an yakun mukhaddiraan!" (Hold her down, we need to sedate her) Holding a syringe, the Yemeni ER doctor yelled to one of the nurses that was trying desperately to figure out how to help the curly haired woman thrashing about on the gurney._

 _"_ _'ana la asttye! 'annaha qawiat jiddaan!" (I can't! She's too strong!) The young man anxiously replied as he attempted to grasp Jane's arms without inflicting further damage to her bruised body and pierced hands but her movements were too violent to control._

 _After several long minutes, the doctor, and three more nurses, finally had her strapped to the hospital gurney by her forearms and thighs._

 _"_ _Mmmm, nooooo— huuurts!" The marine moaned, trying to pull free of the restraints that were now binding her. "Mauuur, help me… Pleeease Mauuraa?" In complete distress, she didn't even notice her pants pulled halfway down her thighs nor did she feel the pinprick to her backside. One moment she was in terror, trying to break free, then a disillusioned feeling followed by darkness…._

"Jay?" Maura woke up suddenly to her lover's erratic movements. She sat up and turned the bedside lamp on low. Pulling the sheet up over her bare chest, she moved closer to Jane and frowned at the look of anguish on her love's face. Reaching her hand out to smooth over a worried brow, as soon as the blonde made contact, her wrist was grasped in a vice-like grip. "Jane?!" Maura exclaimed in surprise and concern but before she could say anymore, she found herself flat on her back with 160 pounds on top of her and a forearm against her throat.

Taking a moment to wake up but allowing her body's natural response to danger take over, Jane reacted to the incoming appendage and rolled onto her attacker to gain an advantage. When she looked down, she was shocked to find hazel and not sinister blue. Recoiling instantly, the marine released the doctor's wrist and removed the other arm that was restraining her.

"Oh God, Maura!" She moved to climb off but the blonde grabbed her tightly and wrapped her arms around broad shoulders.

"Shhh sweetheart, it's ok." The neurosurgeon held her tightly until she relaxed enough to hold her in return and the two lay quietly together until Jane broke the silence.

With her face nuzzled into a delicate neck, the brunette whispered, "I'm sorry, baby." She realised that she had been dreaming and that Maura was on the receiving end of what her psychiatrist had labelled a 'Post-Traumatic Stress Response'. They usually happened whilst she was awake and weren't ridiculously difficult to manage nor were they very frequent but after her session with Dr Simons, she had been having the flashbacks more during the day and now it seemed, she was having them in her sleep. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeating over and over again, beginning to weep softly.

"Shh, it's ok Jane. I'm ok. You're going to be ok, honey. I love you." Maura kept whispering words of encouragement as she let her hands rub over a muscular back and shoulders, and down strong arms. "It's ok, I love you. I'm here. You're safe."

She felt soft lips on her neck and long fingers began to rub her hips and stomach gently. "Maur?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I— I need you." The brunette's kisses became more frantic, running up and down the column of the blonde's neck as her hand roamed the curves that she knew better than her own.

"Mmm, I need you too sweetheart." Maura lifted the brunette's chin and pressed their lips together. They lost themselves to each other for the next hour.

Laying tangled together after their passionate exchange, they faced one another. Jane had her arm under the blonde's neck and wrapped around her back, her other hand lazily traced patterns on the curve of a silky thigh. Maura ran her hand across the marine's collarbone and down a tanned arm. Reaching her lover's wrist, she looked into deep brown eyes silently asking to continue.

Jane understood what was happening. They hadn't spoken about her injuries yet and she knew the doctor couldn't leave it for long. As she gazed into loving hazel, she gave a slight nod. Without breaking eye contact, Maura moved her hand further down to the back of her lover's which was resting patiently on her hip. She gently traced over the scar tissue with her fingers and ran her thumb over the inside of Jane's palm. As a medical doctor, she understood just by feeling, the extent of the damage that must have been inflicted, and tears pooled in her eyes.

The marine closed her eyes at the sight of the blonde's tears. _She's not going to be able to handle me telling her what happened…_

"What happened, Jay?" Maura whispered as fresh tears tracked down her face. She wasn't convinced that she was ready to hear everything but she needed to know something. The new scars on the strong body, had her more concerned than ever before for her soldier's wellbeing.

Moving her hand out of the doctor's grasp, Jane wiped the wet marks on her love's face. "Maur, I don't—" She stopped herself when Maura's brow creased in frustration. "Ok… Just— Just give me a minute." Rolling onto her back and pulling the smaller woman to tuck into her side, Jane began to give a brief account of her last mission. She explained with minimal detail, the purpose of the team's time in Ethiopia; she told the blonde of her abduction but didn't give her any details of how she was tortured. The doctor had seen the new scars that littered her body, including the horrific scar tissue on both hands. She finished her tale with the team's rescue of her in Yemen and their final escape by helicopter. She couldn't remember much of her hospital stay. She was sedated for most of it. She just knew that her team had stuck by her and kept a look out for any signs of their new enemy.

Jane felt the wetness on her shoulder and the shaking of the petite frame in her arms. She rubbed the blonde's back gently, letting her release her emotion. After a while she felt soft lips press against her collarbone as the blonde shifted in her arms. Leaning up on one arm, Maura gazed down at Jane and ran her other hand back and forth across the marine's firm abdomen. "I can't believe that happened to you… I can't believe I thought you had broken your promise to come back sooner… I—" The doctor collapsed back into strong arms and sobbed.

"Shhh, it's ok babe. I'm ok now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere for a while." The Australian stroked the soft blonde head. Shifting their positions again, strong arms guided the smaller woman to lay on top of her and lifted her lips to meet the soft pink ones of her girlfriend. "I love you." She said against the mouth of the woman above her. "I'm so in love with you." They both smiled gently at each other and moved their lips against each other's again.

Breaking away momentarily, Maura replied, "I love you too… so much, Jay" she deepened the kiss and hands began exploring each other again.

They were so caught up in each other that they failed to hear the knock at the front door and then it opening, downstairs. "Maura?" Angela Forbes' voice rung out, seeking the neurosurgeon. Still not getting a response, the older woman began to ascend the stairs calling, "Maura?!"

Breaking apart, the two grinned at each other as Maura called back, "Just a minute, Angela!" She knew the older woman knew about them now but she didn't want her coming into her room and having her privacy intruded upon. Rolling off her marine, Maura sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her face. There was so much to process and to talk about with Jane. She wanted to go away together and just be with her but she couldn't just drop everything and do that. Not yet anyway.

"Alright! You have a visitor!" Angela yelled out again and went back to the kitchen to make Riley Cooper a cup of tea.

Frowning at the new information, she tried to figure out who could possibly be here to visit her. She rarely had visitors and when she did, she knew about them coming first. _It can't be mother, she's in Switzerland right now. Father? No. He would call first…_

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, babe." The husky voice snapped her out of her musings. She felt a kiss to the top of her head and 30 seconds later, heard the shower start.

Quickly dressing in her yoga pants and a loose knit sweater, the doctor applied some light makeup and made her way downstairs. Her stomach dropped when she saw who her visitor was. "Oh, hi Riley." She tried to be a little bit happy to see the South American but her face didn't quite match her tone.

Riley looked up from her seat at the bench, surprised at the neurosurgeon's casual appearance. "Hi Maura! Sorry to drop by unannounced." She got up from her seat and walked over to embrace the blonde. "I just wanted to see you and make sure you were ok. You weren't quite yourself" Picking up on the slight discomfort in her girlfriend's body language, she pulled away to look into the face she had come to adore. "Are you ok?" She asked worried.

Taking a step back from the concerned woman and looking into light brown eyes, she shook her head. Glancing over to Angela, she addressed Riley quietly, "Can we go outside for a moment?"

"Sure"

Maura led the way to the side door and the two sat at the small cast iron table and chair set, in the warm sun. She turned to the resident with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry, Riley. I've been pretty off balance for a few days."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've come over sooner—"

"No, it's— I'm fine. I really am." She kept going at the confused look on the dark haired woman's face. "I— I… It's just that… We can't see each other anymore. I should never have started—"

"What? I'm sorry, I don't understand! What happened?"

"Riley, please? I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have started this. _I_ shouldn't have started this." The doctor passionately exclaimed. It was evident that she really believed this. Maura took one look at Riley's dejected expression and felt terrible for even considering dating the resident and colleague. "I really am sorry."

"I don't understand, Maura. Did I do someth—"

"No! Not at all. It really isn't you. You're wonderful but I haven't been honest with you and I feel terrible." Her gaze stayed on the light brown in front of her. "I'm seeing someone else."

"Oh!? But we've had such a great time together. How could you—" Dr Cooper was becoming flustered. "Why did you even start anything with me?" She stood up, unable to sit looking at the woman she cared deeply for and hear how she had been wronged. "You cheated. You cheated on them and you cheated on me!"

"I understand that you feel that way and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have— I mean, Jane and I, it's—"

"Jane?! As in your 'friend' Jane?! I can't believe it." The South American woman wasn't really angry, she was just so hurt by Maura's callous actions. She was a pretty simple kind of woman and had never really had much relationship experience. The neurosurgeon was the first woman she had felt was worthy of pursuing and she had pursued so determinedly. She sat back down, completely disheartened. "I think I remember Dr Forbes teasing you once about a 'Jane'. I guess I should have put two and two together." She stared down at the table.

Maura reached across to grab the darker woman's hands and was surprised by the receptivity. Hazel made contact with light brown. "I really am sorry, Riley. There was a reason I asked to go so slow. Jane and I, it's complicated. We have been seeing each other since we were teenagers. I've known her for such a long time; since we were children. I have been in love with her for years but— Well, we only just admitted how we felt. I never thought she would feel the same and so I decided to try and move on. That was why I agreed to date you. That was why I said no all of those other times. I should have been honest with you but I just wasn't able to talk about it. Not even with Adrianne until recently. Can you forgive me?" A tear slipped down her cheek.

Riley frowned slightly. She understood what Maura was saying, it just still hurt too much. "I'm sure I will." She gently pulled her hands free from the older woman's grasp. "I just need some time." She stood up and moved back to the side door, leaving Maura still seated. "I'll see you at work, Dr Isles."

Reentering the house, she rounded the corner to the kitchen and slammed into a solid body. "Whoa there! Where's the fire?" The Australian grasped Riley's upper arms to steady her but was shrugged off.

"Sorry. I'm just leaving." Was the curt reply.

"Alright then. Hooroo." The brunette gave an Australian farewell, understanding the conversation that must have just transpired. She wandered out the side door and found her lover sitting with her head in her hands, crying. Kneeling in front of her, she pulled the hands away from, what she believed to be, the most beautiful face in existence. "Shhhh baby, it's alright." She moved closer, between the blonde's legs as arms wrapped around her neck and the doctor's face buried into her neck.

"God, I feel like I'm premenstrual. All of this crying today." Maura tried to excuse her second display of emotion in such a short period of time.

The soldier gave a small laugh, "I fucking hope not! C'mon love, let's go inside. I'll make you a cuppa and we can watch a movie. Sound good?" At the nod to her shoulder, she stood up and picked the petite blonde up, bridal style, and carried her inside.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. I'm open to some suggestions :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't usually address reviews but I was a little upset to read review number 50.** To the 'guest' that left the comment about the unrealistic age for Jane... I'm very sorry if I have offended you by taking liberties with the titles and ages of military personnel. You are correct, it is not the average age for a Brigadier General but there have been a handful of 35-38 year old ones in history. None female, unfortunately. **Please, just relax and enjoy it for what it is... A fictional story and not a factual military lesson. Peace!**

 **Disclaimer: I bend facts to make a fun story. Sorry if that pisses you off :D**

 **For the rest of you, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Company

"Barry! Oh my God!" Maura embraced the African American in a zealous hug. "It's been so long! How are you?" She pulled away from the embrace and allowed him to step inside the house.

Beaming a bright smile back at her, he replied, "I'm good! It's been way too long. You look incredible as always." He winked at her and then received a playful punch to the back of his shoulder.

"Back off, mate! She's taken." The Australian's voice sounded right behind him, followed by a slap around the head and laughter. Jane came into his view as she stepped close to Maura, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her. "Morning babe." She turned to her best friend and grinned. "What the fuck brings you all the way to Boston?!"

"Jane!"

Laughing at Maura's reprimand, Barry waved the blonde off and addressed his commander, "It's fucking good to see you too, Rizzoli!"

"Oh my goodness you two! I can't handle the language in double dosage." She leaned up to place a kiss on Jane's cheek. "I have to finish getting ready for work anyway." As she walked away, the marine gave her ass a smack. The doctor threw the soldier a sultry look over her shoulder and continued towards the stairs.

Showing off a huge smile, Jane turned back to Frost. "Damn, Jay. You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch!"

"I sure am" She smirked in response. "Not that I'm complaining about seeing me best mate but what brings you here?"

"I got some leave after our last mission, I mean, we all got leave but I took a bit extra. You know? Just to get my fuckin' head right." His tone grew somber. "But I—"

"Can't seem to get over it?"

He looked up at her, immediately understanding that they were both having the same difficulty. "Yeah" He admitted, completely deflated. "Thought it might help if I came here to see you. See that you're alright and just hang out a bit." He smiled softly at her.

"I understand."

"I thought you might… I just can't get the fuckin' images out of my head. You know? Pictures keep playin' over and over." He leaned on the bench and Jane put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I just— I keep seein' those kids gettin' blown up and you on that floor, covered in blood." He looked up at her to make sure she wasn't upset with what he was saying. He saw only compassion. That was Jane. She put everyone before herself, even their pain. She was the one who had been pinned to the floor and beaten beyond recognition but here she was, comforting him for what he had seen and she had experienced. "I only knew it was you from your hair, Jay! You were a fucking mess. We should've gotten there sooner!"

"Mate, you did everything you could and you got there in time." She pulled him into an unexpected hug. "I may have been busted up but you got there before anything worse happened." She pulled back but didn't completely let him go. "I'm alive and I'm so grateful to you guys."

Appeased for now, the marine asked, "What happens now, Jay? You said yourself that we gotta finish this—"

"No! I said _I_ need to finish it."

"Fuck that! As if we are going to let you go back there on your own!" There was no way the Major was letting his commander go back without him. He knew Izzy and Taylor would be in too.

"Relax man. I'm not gonna stop you if you want in. We will get that fuckin'—" She stopped abruptly when she noticed Maura step back into the kitchen. She knew the blonde had heard a decent amount of the conversation by the tears in her eyes. Looking at the doctor with some trepidation, she met worried hazel. Neither said a word. Jane dropped her head and broke their gaze.

Barry turned to the petite woman, "Uh hey, sorry Maura. I just dropped in unannounced. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all Barry. It's great to see you." She smiled at him again. "You're welcome to use the guest room. I'm sure Jay will enjoy some company."

"Thanks, Maura! You're the best."

"She sure is." Jane moved behind the blonde, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her on the back of the neck. "I like your hair like this, baby."

The neurosurgeon had her hair pinned up, showing off an elegant, slender neck. She turned her head towards soft lips and made them connect with her own. Turning in her lover's arms, she let her emotions prevail and clung tightly to broad shoulders. "I want to talk about this later, Jay." She pleaded.

The marine just nodded. "You better get to work. We might go hit the gym but I have the phone you got me so just text when you're done." She stole one more kiss. "Love you" she breathed against full lips and let go of the tiny waist.

"Love you too, honey… Bye Barry!" The neurosurgeon closed the front door behind her.

"Fuck Jay! Do you think she heard—"

"Yep"

"Damn! I'm sorry."

"It's all good. She'll be alright. I'll talk to her later."

"You haven't told her anything?!"

"Of course I have! I just didn't give her any details. Don't need to upset her. She's seen the new scars all over me and she's a fuckin' doctor. She can figure out what happened without me adding to it." Jane felt bad that her girlfriend had heard their conversation but she was also a little relieved.

"Alright, fair enough. Sorry Jane. I shouldn't have just blurted all that out."

"It's ok, mate. Honestly, I'm not pissed at you. You need to talk… I'm here to listen. Now, enough of this pyscho bullshit. Let's go workout! I need to let off some steam."

Frost smirked at her, "Why? Is the doc not puttin' out for you?" He teased and dodged a playful punch directed at his face.

Jane laughed at the joke. "Oh yeah, I'm so fuckin' deprived." She retorted sarcastically.

The two went to their seperate rooms and got changed and jogged to the local gym where they worked out for the next 3 hours.

* * *

"Dr Isles, I need your opinion on a case I have. Do you have a moment?" Riley asked humbly, knowing that Maura was the best in the whole medical center. She personally believed the petite blonde was one of the best in the country and regardless of their failed relationship, she still had so much respect for the woman's work.

"Of course Dr Cooper. Just give me a moment please." Maura finished marking the chart of her patient. The other two residents in the room noted the tone and body language between them. Both aware that the Neurosurgeon and the South American resident had been dating, they quickly worked out that it was more than likely finished between them. Dr Susie Chang looked up towards her friend and fellow resident but Riley averted her eyes, unwilling to acknowledge the failure to anyone else yet, and waited patiently for the honey blonde to finish her instruction to her fellow residents.

"Thank you Dr Chang and Dr Walters. I appreciate your assistance and input on this development. We will resume further discussion tomorrow to decide on what course of action to proceed with." She smiled politely at them and motioned for Riley to lead the way out of the room.

The two walked down the corridor towards Maura's office. Unlocking the door and walking inside, the neurosurgeon placed her folders neatly on her immaculate desk and sat in her chair. "Please, have a seat." She signalled for the taller woman to take a seat. "Let's see what you have so far."

Smiling at the offer, Riley sat down and placed her file on the desk and waited patiently as Maura read through each page.

"I'm not familiar with this patient but this all looks very straight forward." She handed the file back to the dark haired woman. "What is it that you think you need my advice on?"

"Well I, uh, I need to report back to Dr Flom with my decision as to whether or not I would perform transsphenoidal surgery for these pituitary adenomas. I guess I'm just not 100% sure yet." She responded nervously.

"I think your answer is in your research." Maura replied. She wasn't being rude or short with the young doctor, she was trying to help get the answer out of her with some guidance.

Riley frowned and countered with frustration, "Can you please just treat me professionally and not like I'm your ex right now?! This case is—"

"Riley, I'm sorry if you feel that I am treating you in such a manner. I assure you that is not my intention. I am responding to you as a professional and as someone who loves to help others discover the answers they seek, not just give them freely. You are very capable of making the right decision for this case. Read over your notes again and ask yourself what you are not seeing. Come and find me in the morning if you aren't any closer to your decision and I will help you get closer to it. Ok?" The petite blonde watched the play of emotions on the dark woman's face. Frustrated turned to apologetic and then sheepish in the span of 20 seconds. She smiled kindly at the resident. "I have every confidence you will figure it out by tonight. Your determination is very admirable."

"Sorry, Maura. Thank you. I'll see you around." Dr Cooper stood up and left quietly. She was still completely bummed that the blonde had broken up with her. It had only been a week and felt very raw. She knew she would get over it eventually but women like Maura Isles were extremely rare and she felt like she had missed out on the rarest catch of all.

* * *

"I'm done, dude!" Barry puffed as he wiped the sweat dripping from his brow. "That was one hell of a workout. I'm outta shape!" He looked at Jane who was sweating but not panting half as hard as he was. "Do you do this everyday?" He asked incredulously.

"Haha you're getting soft, Frost! Yeah, everyday except usually for an hour less. Maura makes me do some weird pretzel bending in the mornings."

His eyebrows lifted and his face formed a lascivious grin. "Oh yeah? Please, tell me about _everything_ she makes you do to her!" He wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue.

Laughing loudly at his interpretation of her words, she threw her sweaty towel at his head, "No, you pervert… She makes me do that _after_ we do yoga. It's a pretty great workout actually. Just don't tell her I admitted that!"

There was a quiet pause as they packed up their things and walked towards the exit.

"Soooo Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you thinking of going back?"

Breathing deeply, Jane let it out in a quick huff. "Soon, I guess. I want to get him before he comes after me."

"You really think he would?"

"I have no doubt, Baz."

"How do you know?" He questioned. His commander still hadn't told him everything that she had endured whilst at the hands of Hoyt. He didn't think she ever would.

"Coz he told me he would."

"And you believe him?"

Jane stopped walking and turned to her best friend. "Barry, did you see him? See his eyes? He is a sick fuck and he meant every word he said to me. Even if I didn't think he would, I don't want to take that chance… And I definitely don't want to leave someone like that alive in this already fucked up world. You saw what he did to those kids... He laughed when he pushed those scalpels into my hands." She rubbed at the scar tissue that was an angry red from the exertion of lifting weights. "Ok?"

"Ok." Barry nodded and turned to continue walking.

Jane caught up to him after a moment. "I've been doing some research."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Tracking from the first place we encountered him near the Ethiopian border, it seems like he hasn't moved far. There have been a few events that have occurred that have his mark all over them… Similar to the bombing." They both grimaced at the memory of that night. The whole team still suffered from nightmares about it and all four were seeing psychiatrists, following the U.S military's procedure for such an experience. "I'm receiving some intel in a few days from HQ. It should narrow down the area we need to search."

"We need to get Izzy and Tay out here so we can plan this thing and get it over with. I wanna get on with my life!"

"Amen, brother. I'll call them tomorrow morning and see what we can work out."

They arrived at the Beacon Hill home and Frost followed Jane's actions, sitting down on the front step. "What are we doing, Jay?"

"Ummm, I forgot my fuckin' key!" They both laughed together and enjoyed the late afternoon sun for about 5 minutes before Maura's Mercedes pulled into the driveway.

The blonde stepped out of her vehicle, dressed in a tight black, not quite knee length, skirt and a low cut red blouse with 5 inch black heals. She slung her black bag over her shoulder and brushed her faultless hair away from her forehead. The two marine's jaws dropped slightly at the moving picture of perfection. She laughed at the look on the faces of the two marines sitting on her front doorstep.

Barry turned to Jane and punched her in the shoulder. "You are one fucking lucky dog, Jay!"

"No kidding!" Jane jumped up from the step and practically leapt at the honey blonde. Grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off the ground, she pulled a squeal from the doctor as arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Hi baby!" The two kissed like they had no audience.

"Mmmm, I missed you." Maura kissed the brunette again. "But you stink!" She giggled and held tighter.

"Oh my God, get a room you two!" A female's voice yelled out from the front of the guest house. The tall redhead made her way up the sidewalk towards the front of the house.

"Aww c'mon! I'm enjoying the show." Barry exclaimed, jokingly.

Raising an eyebrow in question at the stranger on her best friend's front door step, she turned to the couple still embracing. "So, I saw you at Bethany's office last week, Jane."

Maura frowned as she was let down to the ground, the soldier's hands didn't let go of her waist though. "Jane?"

The brunette looked at Adrianne, gave her a confused look, and then down at her girlfriend. "Dr Bethany Simons is Tuft's psychiatrist… She specialises in PTSD." She shrugged as if that would explain everything.

Maura's hands slipped from her shoulders and moved to remove the arms from her waist. "You didn't tell me you were seeing a psychiatrist." She held the strong hands of her soldier and lifted them to her lips. "Honey, you don't have to hide things like that from me."

Clenching her jaw several times, she responded softly to the blonde, "Yeah, I know." She turned towards Adrianne. "You're a fucking meddler, you know that right?"

Unfazed by the marine's sharp gaze, she laughed. "Yep! But I know you and I figured you hadn't told her yet."

"Yeah well, I was gonna." She turned back to the neurosurgeon. "I swear, babe. I was gonna tell you. I just wasn't ready yet." She looked into agitated hazel eyes, she knew this wasn't over but Maura nodded and accepted her explanation for now.

The foursome moved inside the house. Jane and Barry made their way to their rooms to have a shower.

Sitting at the kitchen bench, Adrianne watched her best friend fuss around the kitchen, filling up the kettle and putting it on. "You know I don't drink tea."

"I'm not making it for you." Was the curt response.

"Oh really? You're pissed at me?"

The blonde put the ceramic mug down on the bench and placed a teabag inside, continuing her silent treatment.

"For fuck's sake, Maura… Jane isn't even pissed at me."

Stopping her actions, she stood across the counter from the redhead. "Why did you do that to her?"

Raising her eyebrows incredulously, the paediatric surgeon couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Coz I knew she would get over it! Unlike you, apparently. I thought you'd be grateful?!"

"No, Adrianne. Jane and I are trying to build an honest relationship with each other. I need to give her space to tell me things when she is ready. I don't need my best friend inserting herself into the middle of my relationship." Hives began to appear on the blonde's chest at her flustered state.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't really think about it. I guess I've always done stuff like that with you two because you weren't in a serious relationship so it didn't matter. I'll think it through next time, ok?"

Sighing softly, the doctor gave a half smile in acceptance. "Ok." She watched her best friend direct a silly face to somewhere over her shoulder and anticipated the long arms that wrapped around her middle and hands wandering over her abdomen and hips.

Kissing a red silk clad shoulder, Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "I love this outfit." She lowered her voice, "I can't wait to take it off of you later." She kissed the side of her neck and wrapped her arms tighter around the small waist.

"Gag"

"Suck it up, princess. I'm not holding back after your bullshit outside." Jane's voice only held teasing, no bitterness at all. She knew how fiercely protective the redhead was of Maura. She was very grateful for it— most of the time. The brunette held tightly and kept kissing her girlfriend's neck until the kettle finished boiling and the doctor moved to make her tea. "I'll have one too please, sweetheart."

"I'd love one too, Maura!" Barry requested as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh really? I didn't know you drank tea, Barry?"

"Oh yeah, Jay has had me drinking tea for the last few years. She wont let me buy coffee so I had to switch to something!"

"Oh God, I couldn't function without coffee." Adrianne stated quite dramatically, making Barry laugh. "I'm sorry, we haven't met before. I'm Adrianne Forbes." She held her hand out to shake his.

"Barry Frost." He received the attractive woman's hand and tried to give a charming smile.

Jane bent over in laughter at his actions. "Baz, forget it. She likes watching Maur and I make out more than you do!"

"Oh, that is a fucking lie, Rizzoli!" The four of them grabbed their beverages and moved to the lounge room. The playful banter ensued amongst three of the four present. Maura, unable to degrade herself to that level of sarcasm, sat back against Jane and enjoyed her cup of tea.

* * *

"Baby?" Was whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmm?" The blonde snuggled further into the warmth that embraced her.

Chuckling at her lover's actions, she tried again, "Maur? C'mon, time for bed sweetheart."

Slowly blinking her eyes open, the doctor was surprised that it was so dark and that her and Jane were alone. "What time is it?" She turned in Jane's arms and tucked herself into the long form.

"11pm. C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Don't want to." Maura pouted. "I like where I am." She smiled into a long neck and finished with a kiss.

"Our bed is much more comfy."

Maura looked up into her love's face, " _Our_ bed?"

Jane flushed, slightly embarrassed. "Uhhh, yeah. I— Is that ok?"

Rolling on top of the long body, she smiled down into dark brown eyes. "Are you asking to move in with me?" She teased, feeling powerful at having the upper hand with the joking for once. She shrieked when Jane lifted her up, long hands pushed up her skirt and the doctor wrapped her legs around a trim waist and her arms around broad shoulders.

Kissing soft lips, the marine whispered against them, "Maybe" and carried Maura upstairs to bed.

* * *

 **Sorry, another teaser... Kind of. If you are going to review, please be constructive. I don't usually pay too much attention otherwise. I appreciate the encouragement so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the kind comments!**

 **I'll try and respond to a few reviews…**

Jane being Australian holds no weight at all, it was mostly because Ian is Australian and I wanted to replicate that. I am also Australian, so I'm partial to the accent :D

If you don't like it, just pretend she's American… Doesn't matter to me!

I have also gone over a bunch of errors, including military stuff. It still isn't accurate but I have tried to find a nice balance between fact and fiction.

With all that said, here's another chapter… I love a good build up!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: The Plan

"Tay, Izzy! Man, it's so good to see you guys!" Barry pulled the couple into one big group hug.

"It's good to see you too, Frost!" Izzy replied as they all separated and Barry ushered his fellow marines into Maura's lounge room. "Wow, nice place!"

"No kidding!" Tay agreed as he looked around the expensively decorated house.

Remembering that they had never met Maura, Barry smiled. They were in for a shock. The doctor was the complete opposite their commander and it was hard to believe how great the two of them were together.

"Jay?!" Barry called from the bottom of the stairs. "Yo, Jane Rizzoli! Get your ass down here!" He yelled again and turned to his friends, "I didn't tell her you were coming so be prepared for her to freak out." The African American smirked.

"Oh damn, you're gonna be in trouble!" The Spanish woman laughed, knowing Jane hated surprises.

Taylor chuckled along, "When do we get to meet the famous Dr Isles?"

The clicking of heels in the kitchen signalled the answer to the tall man's question.

"Maura?"

"Yes Barry?" A soft and feminine voice sounded just out of eyesight.

"Could you come in here a moment?"

"Sure, just let me pour Jane her coffee." Unaware of the visitors, the honey blonde began a tirade of Jane's morning behaviour whilst she completed her task, "She is so grumpy this morning. You'd think we didn't just have sex an hour ago when we woke up. Do you know—" She stopped abruptly as she rounded the corner to her living room and found Barry with two strangers. She grasped her coffee mug firmly in her hands, "Oh, hello! I didn't realise we had guests!" Not really fazed by the information she had revealed but knew Jane would be embarrassed, she smiled apologetically at the visitors. "I'm sorry, Barry didn't tell me you were coming. I'm Maura Isles." She gracefully held her hand out towards Izzy first, who still had her mouth slightly hanging open in shock. Taylor wasn't any better.

Both had been surprised to hear intimate details about their commander's love life, and then the stunning woman attached to the words, came around the corner wearing a tight fitting, deep purple dress with 4 inch taupe coloured heels. Hair and makeup in their usual perfect state. They both had unconsciously raised their eyebrows and dropped their jaws.

"Uh, hi! I'm Izzy Torres and this is my fiancé, Taylor King." Izzy introduced the still speechless man.

"Oh, yeah, umm, hi." Tay grasped Maura's hand firmly and let go. "Really nice to finally meet you. We've heard a lot over the last 10 years."

Maura's eyes held a look of amazement. _Jane has spoken about me for the last 10 years?_ She couldn't quite believe her ears. Of course she had heard of Izzy Torres and Taylor King. When they first formed their team 10 years ago, it was an instant bond. Jane spoke about the three of them like they were family. To each other, they _were_ family.

"Fiancé? Since when?!" Barry exclaimed, unaware that they had decided to get married.

"Just last week." Izzy held out her hand to show off her ring, "We wanted to tell you in person." She beamed a huge smile at her fiancé and placed her arm around his waist.

Maura was just about to comment on the beautiful ring when a husky Australian voice called out, "Maur? Did you make me a coff— Oh, yep! Thanks baby!" The tall brunette carried her mug of coffee into the living room where she found her girlfriend, Barry, and— "Tay! Izzy! The fuck are you doin' here?!" She placed her mug down on the coffee table and embraced them in a group hug, the same way Barry had when they first arrived. Pulling apart, they all sat down after Jane motioned them to.

Placing her arm around petite shoulders, and kissing the honey blonde head gently, Jane settled back and caught up with her friends for the next 30 minutes until Maura had to interrupt. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go to work for a few hours." She stood and leaned to kiss her girlfriend. Jane stood up with her and held her hand as they walked to the front door.

Placing her hands around her lover's shoulders, the marine drew the neurosurgeon in for another kiss. "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

Smiling into the kiss, Maura pulled Jane in closer and responded by opening her mouth and deepening their kiss. "Mmmm, I love you." She whispered against full lips and stole another kiss before moving away to grab her handbag and keys.

"Love you too, babe." Turning back towards the lounge room, Jane picked up some paper and pencils to take back with her. It was time to strategise their return to Ethiopia.

"Damn, Rizzoli! You never told us she was so hot!" All three turned to Izzy and began laughing, surprised by the comment. "What?"

"Didn't know you'd be interested in what Maura looked like!" Jane exclaimed. "But, yeah, she's pretty incredible!" They all smiled at her. "Enough of the mushy shit… Let's work out how to trap this fucker and nail his balls to the wall!"

"With rusty fuckin' scalpels, right Jay?" Tay exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!" Barry chimed in.

Jane smirked at them. "When I'm done with this bastard, I'm not sure he will be recognisable, and he sure as hell wont have any balls." The brunette placed the paper on the coffee table and sat down to discuss their plans.

* * *

 _…. "What'ss your naame?" The menacing voice hissed into Jane's ear._

 _"Fuck you!" Her busted lip caused her to spray blood in the man's face._

 _He grinned sickeningly at her, not fazed at all. Pulling out a handkerchief, he wiped his face and tucked it back into his pocket. "I can if you like but that's not really in my plans... For now._

 _Who'ss Maauuraa?" He mimicked her moan, revealing that she had called out for her love in her disillusioned state._

 _Failing to mask her shock and horror at that name from those disgusting lips, she didn't need to say anything, her face said it all for her. Clenching her jaw, she responded, "None of your fucking business."_

 _"Is she your sssister? A friend perhapss?" He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and walked back over to her slumped over body on the floor. Holding her at her chained up wrists, he kneed her right in her already broken ribs._

 _Yelling out at the pain, she screamed at him, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"_

 _He laughed at her and stood up. Giving her a moment to recover, he kicked her in the head, knocking her out. Unlocking her wrists, he dragged her into the chair and rebound her, and waited until she regained consciousness._

 _20 minutes later Jane groggily blinked her eyes open. Her head was pounding and her side was in agony. She closed her eyes and imagined she was in Boston, with Maura. The thought calmed her and she smiled softly._

 _"She'ss your girlfriend, isssn't sheee?" His voice snapped her out of her daydream. She didn't respond at all._

 _"Hoyt?" One of the man's soldiers came into the room, requesting his attention._

 _Jane faded in and out of consciousness again, thinking of her love and finding a little bit of peace for the moment…._

"Is that what you're afraid of, Jane?" Dr Bethany Simons questioned the tall brunette sitting in the chair across from her.

"Of him coming after Maura? Fuck yes! Of course I am." Jane clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly. "I don't want to talk about that though."

"Ok, what is it that you want to talk about then?"

"I dunno." The marine ran her hand through her hair. "The PTSD stuff. I kinda need help."

"Kinda?"

"Uhh, yeah. I uh, I almost hurt Maura last week after one of our sessions."

Maintaining a professional, neutral face, Dr Simons asked, "What happened?"

After Jane had finished telling the psychiatrist, she felt completely drained. Bethany had only constructive things to say and told the marine that she was making progress.

Not really understanding how she had made progress but accepting it anyway, she made another appointment for the following week but didn't expect to attend. Jane left the office feeling a little more confident about the task she and her team had planned last week. They were going to implement it in just a few days. She pressed the level 1 button on the elevator and went in search of her favourite doctor.

* * *

Standing at the neurosurgeon's doorway for a few minutes, just watching her work, Jane was absolutely awestruck at the woman's natural beauty. Dressed in navy blue scrubs, crocs, her white lab coat, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, the honey blonde was still the sexiest, most stunning woman that the brunette had ever seen.

Unable to help herself, the Australian made her presence known. "Hey gorgeous." She stayed at the doorway and waited for the doctor to turn around.

Breaking into a full dimpled smile, Maura stood up at the sight of her girlfriend. "Jane! What are you doing here?" She moved to stand in front of the tall, muscular woman, trying hard to keep her hands in her lab coat pockets.

Jane took a step closer to the blonde and closed the door behind her, pulling Maura into her arms. "Mmmm, I missed you." She leaned down to kiss soft lips.

Smiling in response, the smaller woman kissed her girlfriend back and ran her hands over strong shoulders. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

"I had another appointment today." Jane confessed.

Maura pulled back slightly to look into dark brown eyes, "Oh. You didn't tell me you were going to see Dr Simons." She was a little disappointed but also relieved that Jane had told her that she went. "Thanks for letting me know that you went. I know it's a really big deal for you." She kissed the tall woman again and moved to take off her coat. "It just so happens that you came at the right time. I just finished my last bit of paperwork for the day." She began undressing to change back into her skirt and top.

Jane leered at the doctor, "Oh really? What shall we do with our afternoon then?" She moved closer to the half dressed blonde and placed her hands on a bare rib cage.

"Well…" Clad in only a grey skirt and lacy green bra, the petite woman placed her hands around the back of her lover's neck and pressed her body against the marine's, "I can think of many things to do" she placed a kiss on expectant lips and then pulled away abruptly, reaching for her navy blue blouse, "but we aren't going to be doing anything here!" She laughed at the pout on her girlfriend's face and finished dressing. "Ok honey, do you want to go home?"

Looking the blonde up and down, admiring the beauty that was all hers, she shook her head in the negative and placed her hands on the doctor's hips, pulling her close again.

Frowning in confusion, Maura stated, "I was so sure that was going to be a yes. You don't want to go home? And have sex?!" She questioned curiously.

Bursting out with laughter at the neurosurgeon's abruptness, she responded by kissing the questioning mouth until it surrendered completely to hers. "Of course I want to go home and have sex with you but we have time for that later. I want to take you out and experience real life with you."

Maura smiled with adoration at the brunette, completely moved by such simple words. "That sounds incredible." She kissed her marine again and led her by the hand, out of the office, towards the front doors.

"Dr Isles!" The nurse came rushing toward her waving a clipboard .

Maura turned, concerned that something was wrong with one of her patients. "What is it Annie?"

"Is this your woman?" Annie caught her breath and looked inquisitively at the tall brunette who hadn't let go of the petite doctor's hand.

Not prepared for that line of questioning, Maura raised her eyebrows in confusion, "My wom— Oh! Yes! Yes, this is Jane." She exclaimed excitedly. "My woman." She gave a cute little head shake at using a form of lingo she hadn't been privy to before.

Jane snorted at the out of place terminology coming from her genius girlfriend and stuck out her hand to shake Annie's. "Yep. I'm her woman. Jane Rizzoli, it's a pleasure to meet you, Annie."

The African American nurse gave a big smile at the soldier. "Oh you got an accent! Where are ya from?"

"She's from Australia originally, Annie, but we really do need to get going unless you needed me for anything specific?"

"Oh no, no honey! I just saw you holdin' hands and I had ta introduce myself. Have a nice day you two lovebirds." She waved her clipboard at them in farewell.

"Thanks Annie, enjoy the rest of your shift." The blonde answered and they both got to the car without any more interruptions.

"Wow! You have some interesting work colleagues, babe." Settling herself in the passenger seat of the Mercedes, Jane reached over the centre console to place her hand high on Maura's thigh.

Moving the hand down closer to her knee and receiving a smirk in response, the doctor responded, "Mmm, yes, I do. Where should we go?" Then having a sudden thought, "Jay, how did you get here?"

"I ran."

Looking at her lover's jeans, button up shirt and Converse high tops, she gave a questioning look.

"I got changed! My stuff is in my backpack." The marine moved her hand higher on the doctor's thigh again.

"Oh ok… If you move your hand anywhere inappropriate whilst I am driving, Jane Rizzoli, you will be in serious trouble!" The smaller woman warned.

Raising her hand in surrender, she complied. "Ok, ok! No wandering hands in the car… while it's moving!" She added at the end and earned herself a swat to the shoulder. "Where are we going, beautiful?" She reached out to tuck a stray piece of honey blonde hair behind a delicate ear.

Turning her head toward the Australian, Maura's gaze softened at the intimate gesture and she closed her eyes at the blissful feeling. "Mmm, ummm— Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to Boston Common? We can get a cup of tea and walk around the park holding hands." Jane surprised herself with such a romantic suggestion.

"That sounds wonderful." Maura started the car and put it into reverse.

"And we can take a blanket and make out under a tree somewhere." That earned the soldier another slap, this time to her leg.

They ended up strolling around the Common for an hour, drinking their tea. They found a quiet spot near the bridge in the Public Garden, finishing their time as Jane predicted… Laying tucked up against one another, making out and talking on their newly purchased picnic blanket.

* * *

When the couple got home later that evening, they found Barry, Tay, and Izzy spread out on the floor of Maura's lounge room, surrounded by beer bottles.

"Jay! Whassup?!" Tay slurred.

"Oh my!" Maura exclaimed in shock at the state of her lover's friends sprawled out in her living area and very drunk.

"Where you been Jay?" Frost wiggled his eyebrows with innuendo at the pair. "Have a 'good time' this afternoon?" He air quoted, implying they had done more than just have a nice time out at the park.

"Well, that's none of your fuckin' business." Jane joked. "But I'm about to go have a 'good time' so don't disturb us!" She pulled Maura toward the stairs.

"Goodnight!" Maura called as she was being hauled away.

The trio made catcalls and whistled at the two of them before losing interest and finding something else to entertain their alcohol affected minds.

Backing Maura up against the closed door, Jane began unbuttoning the navy blue shirt and slid it off before unlatching the green lacy bra she had been admiring earlier in the doctor's office. She placed her hands over full globes and latched her mouth onto an exquisite neck. "Fuck, I love you." The marine unzipped the doctor's skirt and pushed it, along with a lacy green thong, down yoga-toned legs.

"Mmmm, I love you too, baby." Maura stepped out of the skirt and underwear, still wearing her black 5 inch heels, wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and allowed herself to be lifted and held against the door. She wrapped her legs around the sculpted waist and kissed her with abandonment.

Holding the doctor in place with one arm, Jane stripped herself of her shirt and sports bra and threw the garments over her shoulder. She pushed her body into her lover's and groaned at the wetness coating her lower belly. "Oh God, Maur. You feel so good." She trailed kisses along a delicate jaw, to waiting lips, and tangled their tongues together. They kissed messily as the marine's hands wandered up Maura's sides, across her breasts, to settle on her hips again, helping the doctor to grind against her stomach.

"Jay?" Maura breathed.

"Mmmm?" She responded, not removing her mouth from sucking a delicate earlobe.

"Oh, Jay, do you— Mmmm… Do you want to get—" She couldn't finish her sentence, her girlfriend's mouth driving her to distraction.

The brunette understood anyway, "Uh huh." She responded, moving away from the door, carrying the blonde to sit her on the edge of the bed, and going to their bag of objects. Quickly shedding her jeans and underwear and fitting herself of a harness and their usual toy, Jane swaggered back to Maura and knelt between her lover's legs.

Kissing each other passionately, they let their tongues tease each other again until they both needed air. Taking only a moment to recover, Jane kissed down an elegant neck to perfect breasts. "Mmmm" She moaned, taking a pink nipple into her mouth. Maura reacted by holding the brunette in place and throwing her head back in gratification.

"Oh, that's sooo gooood. Mmmm… don't stop." The blonde spread her legs wider to try and get some kind of contact to the area she needed it most.

Jane let her fingers take over her mouth's task and kissed further down her girlfriend's body until she reached a completely smooth pubic bone. Giving the area open mouthed kisses, she avoided where Maura needed her most.

"Ohhh, pleeease Jay? Don't tease." The doctor hooked her legs over the marine's shoulders and pulled the head full of curly brunette hair roughly towards her centre.

Jane's lips latched onto Maura's clit and she sucked softly, eliciting a deep and loud moan from the blonde. Her long fingers continued to play gently with aroused nipples and she stroked her tongue along her lover's wet opening. Getting the smaller woman close to the edge a few times and pulling back, she yelped when a 5 inch heel caught the side of her shoulder. Moving away from the panting woman sitting in front of her, Jane wiped her chin and leaned down to undo Maura's shoes. Shoving them aside, she stood and lifted the blonde up and placed her against the closest wall. Attacking her neck and nipples with her mouth and hand, the marine reached down with her free hand to guide the toy to her lover's opening.

Completely out of her mind with lust and desperate to come, Maura pushed down against the dildo as Jane pushed up, both groaning at the feeling. Moving up and down as much as she could in her position, the doctor let out a frustrated growl and begged her lover again, "Please Jay… Mmmm pleeease baby, fuck me." She panted, pulling the dark haired woman chest to chest with her and kissing her with as much passion as she could muster.

Jane's response was immediate. Maura's swearing was such a turn on. She began moving her hips, up and down, the toy moving deeply in and out of her lover. "More, Jay. Harder!" She pumped more furiously until she felt resistance. Instantly close at the feeling of her girlfriend about to come, the brunette braced her legs a little better and moved her hand down to Maura's clit, stroking it to prolong her orgasm. She was met with thrusting hips and a loud moan in her ear. "Oh baby, Ohh fuuuck, Ohhhh Jaaaaaayyyyy!" Maura yelled as she came.

"Mmmmmm" Jane groaned as the last of her orgasm ended. She dropped her sweaty forehead to a soft shoulder. "Damn babe."

"Mmmm, I know." Was the out of breath response.

Kissing along the smooth shoulder, Jane moved her hips again to try and build them up to another orgasm but she couldn't. Maura was still too tight around the toy. She let out a groan at the exertion and they both shared a laugh. "Fucking fat lot of good training has been. I can't even go another round right now." She huffed, still trying to calm her breathing. The marine gently pulled out of her lover, earning a moan from the blonde, and carried her over to the bed. Unbuckling herself, she placed the equipment beside the bed and pulled the smaller woman into her side.

Maura tucked her head into the crook of a sweaty neck and began tracing a pattern over a firm stomach. Kissing her girlfriend's neck softly, she broached the subject she had been longing to address since Barry had arrived almost 2 weeks ago. It had become impossible to ignore since the other two had arrived just last week. "Jane?"

"Mmmm" Jane responded, enjoying the feeling of fingernails running lightly over her stomach and hips. She kissed the top of the blonde's head. "What baby?"

Steeling herself for a worst case response, Maura took a deep breath in, "When are you going away again?" She asked timidly. She felt the muscular body tense beneath her.

"Maura—" Jane warned.

Staying calm, the doctor persisted, "Just— Why can't— Don't tell me you're not because I know you are. You told Barry and he said he is going with you. There is a reason that Taylor and Izzy are here. What are you planning?" Her voice became more passionate as she progressed in her reasoning. She leaned up on one arm and looked down at her lover's upset face and brushed a lock of hair off her forehead. Not getting a response yet, she pressed her lips to Jane's for a kiss and pulled back only enough to whisper against them, "Please honey, just tell me?"

The marine responded by pulling the surgeon on top of her and deepening their kiss. Her hands became frantic, running all over her lover. Memorising the feel of her, the weight of her, her taste. Calming herself down, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "We're going on Monday." She kept her eyes closed, expecting Maura to be upset with her. She wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?!" Maura got up abruptly and leapt out of bed. "You're leaving in three days? And you didn't think it was worth telling me? That I am worth telling? Oh my God, Jane! This is not what being in a relationship is supposed to be like!" The doctor was fuming. She paced the length of the bed, waiting for Jane to respond.

Sitting up slowly and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Jane put her head in her hands. She had screwed up. _I seriously fucked this up._ "I— I'm sorry Maur." She said, deflated.

"You're sorry?! I, I—" The blonde started weeping. When the Australian made a move towards her, she held up her hand for her to stop. "No, NO! You don't get to comfort me when you caused this. I thought you loved me? That you wanted to be with me! God, I—" She continued to cry.

"Maur… We decided last week. I'm sorry. I don't really know what else I'm supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to tell me, Jane! To ask me! Did you even consider me when you were making these plans, or are those three the only ones whose opinions count?!"

Raising her voice slightly but not yelling, Jane firmly answered the doctor. "I DID consider you. You are EVERYTHING to me, Maura. I _have_ to do this. I'm not sorry I didn't ask you because you wouldn't want me to go and that isn't an option!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I don't go, then this job is going to find me." Jane sternly informed her girlfriend, hoping she would understand what she was saying.

"I— But— How?"

"It doesn't matter! I have to go, Maura, and whether you agree or not, I'm doing it because it is for us more than anything else! I am finishing this and then I'm done for good! We both want that."

Maura didn't fully understand and there was no way to argue with Jane when she was so fiercely set on something like this. The neurosurgeon knew the marine loved her but she also knew that neither of them had a clue how to be in a relationship with one another. She decided to be the peacemaker in this incident. She knew her love wouldn't budge in her decision. "Ok" She responded softly and looked up into deep brown eyes. "Ok, Jay. Go, if that's what you feel you're supposed to do."

Moving towards the petite woman and taking her in her arms again, she allowed her emotions to prevail. Tears dripped on top of blonde hair. "I have to, baby. You don't understand. I love you so much but I have to do this."

"I love you too, Jay." Maura clung to her lover, not knowing if the next three days would be their last together or if they had a whole lifetime left. She decided to take each day as it came and fall apart when the brunette was gone.

* * *

 **I feel some action coming! Let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have for Jane's hunt for Hoyt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I went through my story and made some edits that hopefully makes a few people a bit happier. It is still full of fictional BS rather than fact, but I didn't want to hear another military complaint. I meant no disrespect. Just being a lazy writer, that's all! Sorry...**

 **So, this chapter is full of drama and suspense. Don't hate me... There is light at the end of the tunnel. Maura is gonna be sore after this. That's all I'm saying for now.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Sunday

Beep Beep Beep

A red-tinged hazel eye popped open at the intruding sound of a pager. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the naked body that was wrapped tightly around her, Maura snuggled in for just 2 more minutes of bliss before the pager sounded again.

"Mmmm" Groaning in frustration, the doctor lifted a muscular arm from around her waist to lean up and look at the clock. 5:04. _Well, at least it's not the middle of the night, even though it feels like it. God, why did we go to sleep so late? Oh yeah._ The blonde's skin became slightly warm and flushed remembering their evening. It had been wild in both a good and bad way. Wonderfully gratifying but extremely desperate. Knowing that they only had one more day together before the marine and her team were deployed early Monday morning, they had not been apart except for Maura's few hours of work the day before.

Feeling warm lips kissing the back of her bare shoulder, the neurosurgeon turned in her lover's arms, whispering, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mmmm, yeah it is." The brunette grinned and pulled the smaller woman tightly against her, deepening their kiss.

Getting completely lost, yet again, in their passion for one another, they were both startled when Maura's pager beeped a third time.

"Oh, damn that thing!" Maura exclaimed as she pulled her lips away from her lover's.

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, the marine teased the doctor, "Did you just swear?" She poked the petite blonde in her sides, eliciting a giggle. "Did my prim and proper girlfriend just say what I think she said."

Laughing harder and harder at the tickling, Maura breathlessly responded with a, "Yes… Ahhh, stop it! Yes, I said damn!" She attempted to wrestle the other woman onto her back but it was useless. Maura may have spent an hour or so a day, working out, but the marine usually did three hours minimum. Most of it being CrossFit and weight training. She was unmovable.

Smirking down at her love, the brunette eased up on the tickling and began caressing her girlfriend's hips and sides while pressing her length against the smaller woman. They both groaned at the contact. _I'm never going to tire of this._ Jane thought as she kissed a smooth neck and up to a soft earlobe, taking it into her mouth.

"Ohh, mmmm… Jay, I can't— Ohhh. Please honey. I have to—"

Pulling away immediately, Jane sat back on her heels and looked at the woman laying, spread out in front of her. "You need to get up now. If you don't, I'm throwing away your pager!" The brunette leaned over and kissed across the front of her lover's hips several times before jumping up, out of bed and away from her number one weakness.

"Jane Rizzoli, that was cruel!" The doctor groaned and rolled out of bed without any enthusiasm for work at all. She watched as the marine pulled a sports bra over her head, followed by an old Celtics t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "No underwear?"

"Nope!" Jane responded by grinning mischievously and wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde.

Rolling her eyes at her 'adolescent' girlfriend, Maura proceeded to enter her walk in wardrobe to get dressed for work.

Sniffing, Jane scrunched up her nose at an offensive smell. Realising it was her shirt, and now probably her, she left the surgeon to get ready and jumped in the shower. She had only been in there 10 minutes when she heard her girlfriend call out that she had to go. Shutting the water off and quickly getting out, the marine chased after Maura in just a towel. "Maur, wait!" She called as she descended the stairs.

About to open the front door, the doctor turned around to find a still mostly wet marine that had left a trail of water behind her.

"Oh damn, Rizzoli! You're in trouble!" Barry yelled from the kitchen bench.

Ignoring him, she leaned in to kiss the honey blonde. "I'll get ready and see you at work ok? Maybe we can grab some breakfast if you get a break?"

"Ok sweetheart." Maura kissed her lover back and left.

"What the fuck are you doing up so early?!" Jane addressed the African American.

"Can't sleep. Too damn anxious about tomorrow." He sipped his coffee and turned the page of his newspaper.

"Sorry mate. I know what you mean… I'm gonna just go and—" She pointed up the stairs.

Laughing at her drowned rat appearance, he nodded, "Yeah, go! I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." The marine stepped into the office where the doctor was typing rigorously on her laptop.

Looking up quickly and giving the brunette a full dimpled smile, the doctor dropped her head again to continue her work. "Hi honey. Could you just give me 5 minutes and I promise i'll be with you."

"Sure babe." Jane looked over at the blonde. She knew she would forever be in awe of the woman. She was the smartest, kindest, most stunning individual Jane had ever known. She watched her work for the next 15 minutes, not minding one bit that 5 minutes had come and gone.

The neurosurgeon hit send on the urgent email that she had to get done and looked up to find dark brown eyes boring into hers. The intensity on Jane's face took her breath away. "Jay?" She asked concerned. "Jay, sweetheart? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of her spell, Jane blinked and asked, "What?"

"I said are you ok?" Maura got up from her seat and moved around the desk to stand in front of the marine. She leaned over to hold the brunette's hands, gently placing them on her hips as she took another step closer, between long legs. Placing her hands on strong shoulders, she traced over them softly with her hands. "Are you thinking about tomorrow?"

Looking up into brilliant hazel, Jane nodded. She lowered her head to the blonde's chest and wrapped her long muscular arms around the petite frame. "I— I'm having a hard time—" She sighed in frustration and looked up at Maura again, "I'm having a hard time feeling peaceful about going." She admitted.

Searching the deep eyes, she knew that Jane trusted her instincts more than anything. She had no idea why the marine was sharing this information with her but it made her feel worse about letting her girlfriend leave tomorrow. "Jane. I—"

"Shhh" Jane cut her off with a firm kiss to her lips.

Opening her mouth slightly to allow Jane's tongue entrance, she moaned at the feel of their tongues softly tangling with each other. The kiss wasn't heated but rather an exchange of adoration. They both poured as much love as they could into their kiss until the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from the doorway.

Maura turned to the intruder first, still holding Jane around her shoulders and the marine's arms still wrapped firmly around her waist.

Noticing the time, Maura exclaimed, "Oh, Annie! I'm sorry! I got umm… Held up." She smiled at her joke and down at her lover before releasing broad shoulders.

"No problem Dr Isles! I jus' wanted to make sure nothin' was wrong coz you normally show up for surgery an hour early! Lucky you're just supervisin' hey?" The nurse responded, completely amused that the doctor had lost track of time and was 9 minutes late to scrub in.

"Oh dear. I'll be there in 5 minutes, Annie. Is the preparation going well?"

"Yes ma'am! I'll see ya down there in 5." The African American nurse looked at the marine. "You waitin' here, sweetie?"

Giving the older woman a husky chuckle, Jane responded, "Yes ma'am!" She turned to the neurosurgeon gathering her notes and scrubs, "I'll see you soon, baby." Receiving a quick peck to the lips in response, she closed the door behind the pair and went to lay down on Maura's couch.

* * *

Taking off her surgical gown and gloves, Maura walked through to the wash up bay and removed her paisley patterned scrub cap and allowed her hair to fall freely around her face. Standing at the basin and washing her hands next to the shaky South American, she gave her a gentle hip-check. "You did an excellent job with that surgery, Riley."

Looking down at her quivering hands, the resident turned her head to give the blonde a grateful smile. "Thanks Maura. I was so petrified but I knew what I was doing." She responded somewhat confidently.

"I remember having a similar reaction to my first successful neuroendoscopic surgery. I shook before and after but whilst I was performing it, I was confident in my ability and what needed to be done. I still react like that when I have a major surgery to perform." Maura turned the water off and dried her hands.

In awe of the woman next her, still after everything, she thanked her, "I appreciate hearing that. It puts me at ease to know that such an incredible surgeon as yourself, still feels the weight of their job." Riley paper towelled her hands dry and turned to exit the doors. Just before she had a chance to open them, the alarm for a code red sounded.

"Oh shit! That means there's a fire in the building doesn't it?" The resident turned to the neurosurgeon, concern on her dark features.

Nodding affirmatively and thinking about whether a drill had been scheduled or not, she realised it was a real alarm and addressed the staff in the room. "Don't panic, please. Has the patient been removed from the operating theatre?"

"Yes, Dr Isles. We should go to the designated emergency meeting area outside, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, Annie. Let's go." Maura frowned as she watched the staff try not to panic as they left the washroom and turn down the hallway to the closest exit. She was concerned for Jane, who was in the left wing of the hospital. _Don't be ridiculous, Maura. She's a marine. She'll know what she needs to do, even without the procedural training._ Taking a deep breath, she trusted that the marine had great instincts and would find her outside. She began to stress about her patients. _Oh God, I hope they get evacuated without any problems. Some of them are attached to vital equipment._ She chose to meditate on the thought of her lover. That always calmed her. Checking the last operating room to make sure the rest of the staff had made it out safely, she pushed through the second last door towards the exit.

"Ooomphh." She was slammed hard against the wall right next to the doorway and strong arms grabbed her. One arm around her waist and the other slapped around her mouth to stop her from screaming. Turning terrified eyes on the skinny, grey haired man, she kicked her legs trying to escape. The grip tightened and she was suddenly in a head lock being dragged backwards to one of the operating rooms. She looked up at the large African man following them. He was holding a .22 calibre rifle and a large hunting knife.

"Ohhh you're very pretty, aren't you?" The malicious voice of Charles Hoyt spoke into her ear.

The vicious man had taken a lot of effort to gain information on his last victim, 'Jane'. Spending a lot of time and resources into tracking her to the hospital in Yemen, he had just missed her by a few days but gained valuable knowledge of her details in order to track her back to her hometown and her girlfriend.

He intended to pay her back for being such a great challenge. It invigorated him. He loved the chase and he was going to enjoy seeing her suffer for the hassle she had caused him.

He grabbed the honey blonde head, earning a small scream of pain, and threw the doctor into the hospital gurney. Her chin hit the side rail and split, blood pouring from the small cut. Not giving her a second to recover, he pulled her up by the hair again and shoved her small frame roughly into a wheelchair.

"What do you want?" She asked fiercely. Her fear had subsided and adrenaline was kicking in. She tried to fight off his hands as he and his henchman held her down and tied her to the chair. Tying her tightly with thin rope, it cut into the skin of her wrists when she tried to move. He watched as his lackey tied her ankles.

Smirking at the change in her demeanour, Hoyt taunted her. "I want yooou, Maura Islesss."

Understanding that this wasn't some random attack, Maura paled slightly. "Wh— Why?" She tried to be brave. Jane was here somewhere. She would come for her. _Oh God, Jane. Where are you?_

He didn't answer her, he just instructed his helper to follow him as he manoeuvred down all of the right hallways to escape the building without being seen.

* * *

Jane frantically paced just near the Fire department's hazard tape. Seeing smoke coming from near the front entrance of the Medical Center, the marine spotted Annie, Riley, and a bunch of other medical staff she wasn't familiar with. She ran over to them.

"Riley?! Where's Maura?"

Pissed at seeing the tall brunette but not one to be snarky, Riley answered curtly. "She is right behind us." She pointed behind her at the rest of the staff.

"She was jus' checkin' that everyone got outta there." Annie informed the marine.

"Ok, thanks." Jane watched the exit intently. When no one else had come out after two minutes, she approached the fireman closest to the exit. "Is there anyone else in there?"

"Ma'am, you need to stand back, there are a lot of patients in this wing that need to be evacuated." The firefighter dismissed her and moved back to enter the building.

"Fuck!" Jane exclaimed. She looked around and assessed the scene. Medical staff and personnel were scattered everywhere. No one looked too traumatised but she was concerned her lover hadn't emerged from the building yet. She knew she wasn't working in the wing that held the small fire, however, she did know that the blonde was a serious rule abider and would never stay inside unless she needed to.

Checking to see if anyone was paying attention to her, Jane made her way to a smaller exit and slipped in, undetected. She moved toward her girlfriend's office and found everything in place, the doctor's bag and keys were on her desk, her lab coat hanging behind the door. Something caught her eye on the small whiteboard calendar. The time of Maura's last surgery was encompassed with a large love heart around it. She moved closer to the board and read the small print. _NO!_ She just made it to the trash can before throwing up. She heaved again as the words swam through her mind. _I've got her, Jane Rizzoli._

Wiping her mouth roughly on her sleeve, the marine panicked for a moment, "No. NO! This can't be fucking happening!" Jane grabbed Maura's purse and frantically searched for her phone. It wasn't there. _Does she have it on her? Fuck, where is my phone?!_ Jane searched her pockets. Nothing. "FUCK!" She yelled and then spotted it on the couch where she had taken a nap. "Thank God!" She picked it up and looked up Frost's number. "Frost, he's here in Boston!" Ignoring his alarmed reaction, she yelled into the phone, "He's fucking got her. Get here now! Bring our guns." She shoved her phone in her pocket and checked the board again for the operation room location that Maura was supped to be in and ran in that direction, her shoulder colliding with the doorway in her desperation to reach her love.

* * *

"NOO!" Maura yelled, desperately trying to throw her body around to avoid being put into the black van that the two men were pushing her chair into. It was absolutely futile and earned her a backhand to the jaw. Her lip was caught by the end of a fingernail and split slightly. Her bloody lip began to tremble. If they drove away with her, there was no way Jane would find her. She felt hopeless but she managed to keep her tears in check.

"Shutup!" The driver of the vehicle yelled at her. Another helper in the van grabbed her around the mouth and wrapped a scarf across it to silence her.

The van door was slammed shut and Hoyt got into the passenger seat in the front. "Let's go." The van sped away from the Medical Center with the four men and the doctor inside.

* * *

 **I'm already working on the next chapter... Should be up soon!**

 **luckypenguinbuddy... you totally nailed it :)**

 **EnterpriseCaptain7... Intel was collected chapter 8 - I probably could've made that part clearer! I think I need to do an overhaul on this story when I finish! Maybe actually do some research. I'm fucking hopeless :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for sticking with me, everyone!**

 **Extra disclaimer: Violence and mention of attempted rape. Nothing graphic.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Bang

The van door slammed shut and Maura was untied from the wheelchair and hauled out by two sets of strong arms into an old abandoned warehouse.

"Wait out here" Hoyt instructed one of the men. "I can't imagine her finding us but just in case, shoot anyone that comes near the building!" The skinny man followed after the two other men that had taken the blonde inside.

They entered a small, dark room that was once used as a supply room. Having several railings in the room and only one door, it was perfect to keep the small woman tied up in.

Maura hit the wall with a solid thud. The men laughed as she slid down it and curled up into a ball on the floor. As she looked up she received a slap to the left side of her face, reopening the cut at her chin. She whimpered and brought her hand up to comfort the area in pain.

"You are going to be a mess by the time Jane ssees you next." Hoyt sneered at the doctor. "Tie her up and do whatever you want with her. Jusst don't kill her. I want Jane to watch her die." He sat in the corner and pulled out his phone to record what was going to happen next. He wanted Jane to see every excruciating bit of torture the blonde was going to endure. He relaxed in his seat as he watched the two large men move toward the blonde.

They tied her hands above her head but she put up a fight, kicking her legs out when they tried to tie them to seperate posts to keep them apart. She caught one man in the face with her foot. Enraged, he grabbed her leg firmly, instantly bruising her. She cried out in pain, desperate to get away. She knew what they intended for her as soon as they had pulled her legs apart.

"NO! P- pleease!" She begged. Moaning at the pain in her face, legs, and at being tied up with thin nylon rope, cutting into her skin, she pleaded but gave up quickly. These men were not listening. They were so desensitised to someone else's pain. Hoyt was psychotic, why wouldn't his henchmen be?

The first man pulled at her scrubs, ripping her top at the front. Maura fought futilely against her restraints. He unbuckled his pants and exposed himself to her. Maura looked away horrified at what was about to happen. As he reached for her pants, Hoyt's voice sounded.

"Wait!" He stopped the process. Standing up from his position, he stalked over to stand in front of her. "I think I might do the honours. I love it when they fight back." He handed the phone over so his henchman could continue to record. Once recording resumed, Hoyt slapped Maura hard across the face again, causing her to cry out.

Tears streaming down her face, she knew she must appear a coward but she wasn't like Jane. She was a neurosurgeon. She didn't understand the evil in the world beyond what her science showed her. Cancer, epilepsy, psychiatric disorders, tumours, head injuries. She had treated all of these and more through surgery. She had so rarely dealt with the lowest of humanity the way she was right now. Having this tiny glimpse into what Jane's world must look like on a regular basis, she felt angry and disgusted. "J- Jane is going to kill—." She received a backhand across the other side of her face causing her to blackout.

"Awww, now where iss the fun in that?!" Hoyt exclaimed, disappointed. "I was looking forward to the fight she would put up!" All three men laughed and then stopped suddenly at the sound of footsteps outside of the door.

Hoyt pulled his large knife from its holder on his belt and held it against Maura's neck.

Motioning the men to grab their guns, they followed Hoyt's silent instruction. Henchman number one was ordered to open the door and find out what was happening. Henchman number two stood with his weapon aimed at the door. After five minutes and no sound movement from outside the door, Hoyt sent his other man out to find out what was going on. "Find that bitch!"

"You're cornered, boss!" The man responded, panic in his voice.

"Fuck, I know! She comes in here and I'll blow her girlfriend's face off." Hoyt had always been a mastermind at this sort of thing but he had seemed to have failed epically in his execution of this plan. He had never expected Jane to find them. "Now, go find her!"

After another few minutes passed, Hoyt cut Maura's binds and caught her as she slumped forward. She became conscious in the process and struggled against him. Pulling his gun out and placing it against her temple, she froze. His vice like grip around her throat and the cold steel at her head made her compliant for the moment. "I think your girlfriend iss heeere." He whispered in her ear. He leaned against the wall furthest from the door and waited.

* * *

Practically sliding into the operating room, out of breath, Jane found no one present. She discovered signs of a struggle - scuff marks on the ground and blood on the gurney. She fought the nausea the image of blood produced. The thought that it was probably her girlfriend's had her unable to get her stomach under control and she vomited for the third time in the span of 10 minutes. Lifting her phone back to her ear, she yelled for Frost to hurry up.

"Just around the corner, Jay!" Was yelled back.

She ran toward the closest exit and waited only a 20 seconds before Barry arrived.

She swung open the car door, "Frost, show me how to use that fucking app!"

"Find my iPhone?"

"YES!"

"Gimme the phone." He opened the app and typed in Maura's Apple ID information that Jane was giving him. Getting a reading on the doctor's movements, he gave the phone back to Jane and sped off in the general direction that the screen had shown Maura's phone to be in. Jane gave him directions until the movements stopped just south of the harbour in an old industrial area.

"Ok, pull up here. The app shows she is the next block over. Call Tay and Izzy. I'm gonna go find her!" They pulled up around the corner from where the app showed Maura's phone had stopped. Jane took the gun that Barry had brought for her and got out of the car.

"Jay! You can't just go on your own. We gotta think this through!" He spoke through gritted teeth. He knew if Jane busted in there, she would be killed and then what good would she be?

Deflating slightly, Jane sagged against the car. "I know Frost. What are we gonna do? He has her. Fuck! That sick bastard has Maura." She began pacing, clenching and unclenching her right hand whilst her left still gripped the gun. "We have nothing with us. I got a pissy little handgun, no vest, no nothing!"

"Ok Jay, calm down. Izzy and Tay are on their way. ETA 5 minutes."

"What if she doesn't have 5 fuckin' minutes!" Losing her cool, she stormed away, "I'm goin' in."

"Fuck, Jay! NO!" He grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"I can't wait 5 minutes, Baz! He has her!" Instead of her lashing out at him like he expected, Jane teared up and almost crumpled in his arms. "God, I'm a fucking mess." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Let's, uh, let's go and scout the area?"

"Yeah, ok. We have to be quick. Tay and Izzy will be here in a few."

The pair walked through the back of the building they were parked next to. Stopping at the front windows, they peered out across the road to check the front of the warehouse that they believed Maura to be inside of. Spotting a tall African man with a large rifle standing near the main doorway and a black van parked near him, they knew that they were in the right place.

They raced back to the car just in time to meet Tay and Izzy.

Loading themselves with a few more weapons and putting on bulletproof vests, they formed the quickest plan possible, deciding on a simple tactic. Jane would enter from the left side of the building and Barry would enter from the other. Izzy would wait at the car and Tay would take the rear of the building and wait there.

Jane took a screenshot of where her phone was showing Maura's location, she sent it to Barry so they would both have a rough idea of where she was in the building. The problem was, they didn't know which floor. Having no way to communicate to each other, they trusted their plan to approach one level at a time and meet each other in the position that the app was showing Maura to be. They would repeat this in the five storey warehouse until they found her.

Taking a deep breath, Jane nodded at Frost and Tay and moved towards her entry point.

Tay made short work of the front guard, taking him out without a sound. He moved to his post at the back of the building.

Steadying her breathing, Jane travelled down a few hallways, through doors, and around a sharp corner until she was only a few steps from where the app showed Maura to be. She pushed herself hard against the wall closest to her when she heard the sound of a door creaking open. Training her gun on the direction the sound came from, she stepped around the corner and was met by her best mate, mirroring her pose.

They both lowered their guns and looked disappointedly at each other. "Next level, Jay. Let's go!"

They began again.

By the fourth floor, the marine began to panic, thinking that this was possibly a set up. Not willing to gamble Maura's life on that idea, she continued. Pushing open a door that led to a long hallway, Jane heard something. _Is that crying? Oh God, that's Maura!_ She raced as quietly as she could down the hallway, glancing down at the location on the screen, it showed that the doctor was only a few feet away. _Must be in that door._ In her agitated state, she failed to quiet her last few steps. The door right in front of her swung open and she spun around the corner, out of sight and had just enough time to be prepared for the large man as he searched around her corner. Wrapping her arm around his surprised head, she manoeuvred herself halfway around his body and cleanly sliced open his throat, without drawing a sound from him. He slumped fast and just as she was about to drop him, Barry was there to help lower him quietly to the ground.

They moved to the door and Frost waited next to her with his gun ready. Just as Jane was about to open the door to the storage room and enter, it opened slightly. They heard two male voices talking, Jane recognised one as Hoyt's and the other, the man's who had opened the door. Jane waved Barry to the other side of the doorway and they both disappeared around the opposite corner to each other.

When the second man exited, he turned in Frost's direction and was quickly and quietly taken care of in the same manner that Jane had taken care of the first.

Standing in front of the door again, Jane took a deep breath and swung the door open. Lifting her gun toward the movement at the back wall, she froze when she met terrified hazel eyes and then half of Hoyt's sinister face hiding behind her girlfriend, holding a gun at her temple.

"Jane!" Maura cried out before the grey haired man roughly wrapped his arm tighter around her throat.

"Jaaane. You made it!" Hoyt smiled sickeningly at her and tightened his hold on Maura's neck. "She's been misssing you, Jane."

Jane's eyes widened at the scene before her but she didn't lower her weapon. "Let her go you fucking arsehole!" Jane yelled at Hoyt.

"Oh, I hardly think you are in a position to make demandss, Jaane." He pulled Maura's hair back and pushed the gun harder into her temple, causing her to groan in pain.

"STOP! What do you want?!" Jane screamed hoarsely at him.

"Drop your gun, firssst."

"No, Jane don't!" The blonde pleaded with her lover as she watched the marine consider the order.

The Australian lowered her gun slightly but kept it pointed in Hoyt's direction. She hardened her voice, "Let her go first."

Getting a laugh in response, Hoyt shook his head. "Jane, Jane, Jane… That's not how thiss works."

They stood facing off for several moments until Hoyt smiled his malicious smile and made a move to pull the trigger.

"NO!" The brunette jumped at the threat. "Ok, okay! She caved and began to lower her gun. She had no idea what else she could do. She knew he was going to make a move soon.

She was right.

As the marine dropped her gun to the ground she watched Hoyt turn his towards her. Knowing the inevitable was about to happen, she screamed for her backup. "FROST!" Was the last thing out of her mouth as she crumpled to the ground.

"JAAAANE!" Maura screamed. "NOOO!" Suddenly, the man behind her dropped like a sack of potatoes, his arm almost pulling her over. Frost's bullet embedded in his forehead.

The sound of the gun in her ear had been deafening but the sight of her love, lying on the ground was excruciating. "Oh God, Barry!"

Barry Frost was crouched over his commander, checking her pulse. "Fuck. FUCK!" He yelled. Her pulse was shallow. Her wound was… bad to say the least. The side of her head covered in blood. "Maura I— Do something!" His voice cracked and he looked at her with wild eyes. He picked up his phone as the doctor moved to help her lover.

"Tay!" He yelled into the phone. "Call an ambulance, NOW! 4th floor."

Crawling over to her marine, Maura assessed the wound. Her professional eye scanning the damage. "Give me your sweater!" She yelled at Barry. She tilted Jane's head slightly to the side, pressing her hand tightly over the wound. "Oh my God, Jane." She fought her tears.

Rushing to strip off his sweater, he passed it to the doctor who used it to place pressure to the wound on the side of Jane's head.

"What can I do, Maura?" He knelt next to her, feeling hopeless.

"Noth— Nothing. There's nothing we— can do. I— I can't p- pull the sweater away to assess the d- damage without risking her bleed— bleeding out." The blonde was an emotional mess.

The neurosurgeon looked up sharply at the sound of sirens. 2 minutes later Barry was opening the door to direct the paramedics into the room. Maura informed them of the situation. "GSW to the left side of the head. I can't tell if it breached the cranium or if it's superficial." She began crying, feeling like her credentials were completely useless in this situation.

"Ok, Dr Isles. We need to move her asap. She may need surgery and she will definitely need a CT scan." The paramedics checked Jane's vitals and made sure she was as stable as possible before moving her onto the stretcher and packing her into the ambulance. Barry helped Maura into the back of his car and they followed the ambulance to Tufts Medical Center.

* * *

"Maura!" A familiar voice called out. "Maur?!" The tall redhead crouched next to her best friend, panicking at the sight of blood all over her hands and shirt. "Fuck Maur, are you ok?!" Not getting a response, she moved in front of the blonde and grabbed her hands.

The smaller woman was snapped out of her stupor. "Adrianne?" Big hazel eyes filled up with tears. "Oh God, Ad— J— Jay…" She couldn't finish, collapsing into her friend's arms.

"Oh Maura, what happened?" Not expecting an answer at the moment, she held the traumatised woman and rubbed her back gently to try and calm her. "Did something happen to Jane?"

Maura nodded against her shoulder. "In surgery."

"How long have you been here?"

Looking up at the clock, she hiccupped softly and whispered, "About 4 hours."

Barry came back into the room from checking on Jane's progress. A doctor right behind him, "Maura!"

She looked up at the African American's voice, "Barry? Oh, Dr Flom! Any news?!"

The older, grey haired doctor answered his colleague, "Yes Dr Isles, it's good news. She's stable. There was minimal blood loss and Dr Weller found in the CT scan that the bullet fragmented on impact and only a partial part of the casing travelled through the right frontal lobe, just above her zygomatico-frontal suture. It looks to have missed all vital brain tissue and vascular structures. The rest only skimmed the periosteum."

Maura grabbed Adrianne tightly. "Oh thank God!" She sobbed. "What's her status."

"Well…" Dr Flom sighed, causing Maura to worry again. She knew the human brain. Knew how fickle it could be. She thought of worst case scenario with the information the doctor had just given her. _She's in a coma. Shock waves have caused too much trauma—_ Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Like I said, it seems that the fragment missed vital brain tissue but... She's in a coma. We believe she will wake soon but head wounds are difficult to assess sometimes." Barry paled at the news. Adrianne and Maura nodded, understanding how that can happen. The honey blonde allowed a few more tears to slip out.

"Can I see her?" Maura questioned.

"Of course. She's obviously in ICU and can only have one visitor at a time. You know the rules Dr Isles. Just give it about 10 minutes while they settle her."

"Thank you Dr Flom." Barry said as the older man nodded and walked away. "Maura, you should get cleaned up?"

"No. No, I want to see her first." She argued. No one argued back. She stood up and made her way towards the ICU to see her marine.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too painful! Let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I'm wrapping this story up. I might add another fluffy chapter or epilogue but otherwise, I think this might be it!**

FYI: I'm a surgeon and took great liberties with my own field. I just wanted all the critics out there to know that fiction is just fiction... Not something worth getting too uptight about. As Mark Twain said, "Never let the truth stand in the way of a good story, unless you can't think of anything better!"

I feel better with that off of my metaphoric chest :D

 **Thanks for sticking with me throughout this!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Recovery

"Maura? Honey?"

The neurosurgeon's head snapped up suddenly from where it was resting, next to Jane's arm on the hospital bed. "Adrianne… What is it?" She looked up at her still sleeping girlfriend, grasped her limp hand, and furrowed her brow for about the three-hundredth time in 8 days.

"Why don't you go and take a walk? Get some fresh air?" The redhead suggested softly.

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Maura, we don't know wh—"

"I know that! Please? Just let me stay and be with her." The blonde turned to face her best friend, "I don't want to go outside and I'm not hungry. I know how to look after myself, ok? I am not being reckless. I have showered, changed, and eaten as much as I can stomach. I just need her to wake up!" Maura's impassioned speech ended in tears and she placed her head back on the bed, next to her marine's hip.

Reaching out to rub her hand across the smaller woman's shoulder, Adrianne nodded. "Ok, sweetie. Whatever you need. I'm just worried about you."

"I know." Was whispered back. "I'm ok. It's going to be ok." It was Maura's mantra at the moment. She knew how unpredictable head injuries could be but Jane's coma was confounding all of the neurosurgeons at the Medical Center. None of them had seen such minimal damage cause such a response before.

Adrianne patted her friend's shoulder and left the room.

"Mmmm" Maura heard a groan above her, her head shot up to look at her love's face.

"Jane?" She reached out to touch the side of the brunette's face. Feeling the marine twitch slightly and her heart rate increase on the monitor, Maura was hopeful that she was going to see the dark brown eyes she loved so much. "Baby? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmmm…" Jane groaned again and frowned. Her breathing sped up and she whimpered.

Suddenly the room was filled with beeping from the machines attached to the comatose woman. Maura looked at the monitors in a panic. They showed that Jane's heart rate was increasing rapidly. Then, unexpectedly, Jane's body began convulsing.

Maura jumped up, in full doctor mode. She hit the emergency button above Jane, lifted the side rails so that the marine wouldn't fall off the bed and began instructing the emergency nurses that rushed into the room. "She's having a seizure! Get her some Fosphenytoin, now!" The blonde held her lover's legs down ready for the syringe. "Has someone paged Dr Weller or Flom!?" She shouted.

"Yes, Dr Isles!" Annie responded as she busily prepared the marine's IV for medication.

The nurse closest to the supplies, rummaged for a second before she found the right drug. She jabbed the brunette in the thigh with a needle full of the anticonvulsant. The tall woman's seizure stopped after a few seconds. It wasn't over though. The monitors were still beeping crazily, signalling her body's distress.

"What's happening?" Dr Weller came in, hastily throwing on some gloves and a gown. As the older doctor was filled in quickly and assessed the situation, he ordered a CT scan. "Prep an OR." The room was a flurry of action as they moved all of the equipment and guided Jane's bed into the hallway.

Maura stood back feeling completely helpless. She followed the team of nurses to a medical imaging room. Understanding protocol, she stood back and watched through the window of the observation area.

Dr Weller walked up to the window and motioned her towards the door. Pressing the button for the speaker to the observation area, he requested her presence, "Dr Isles, I could use a second opinion here."

"Uh, I— Of course!" The blonde quickly entered the room and moved to stand beside her colleague. Her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her love, lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

"These scans are showing a subacute subdural hematoma. We need to drain the bleeding but I just want a second pair of eyes to see if I am missing what is causing it."

Maura searched the scans intently. She didn't want to miss if there was something present endangering her girlfriend's life. With her nose almost touching the third scan, she scrunched her eyes up and pointed, "There!" She pulled back from it, "That tiny sliver. There is still a tiny fragment present."

"Fuck." Dr Weller uncharacteristically exclaimed. "Is that OR prepped yet?" He received an affirmative nod. "Great. " He locked eyes with the honey blonde. "I'm sorry, Maura. I can't believe I missed that."

"It's ok. It is so tiny and easily missed. You get going. I'll be in the observation deck." She shooed him off and he nodded as he followed after his patient.

Nervously biting her thumbnail, the honey blonde neurosurgeon paced. Completely torn between wanting to watch every second of the operation and not wanting to watch any of it, Maura alternated agonisingly between both.

"Maura!"

"Adrianne!" The smaller woman threw herself into her best friend's arms, willing herself not to cry.

The redhead wrapped her best friend in a tight embrace. "Maur, what happened?"

Pulling back slightly, the doctor looked up into intense blue and sighed heavily. "Subdural hematoma. She had a seizure… I— It was awful to see. I felt so helpless." She moved away to look down on the operation taking place.

"What did the scans show?" Adrianne put an arm around the blonde's slumped shoulders.

"There is still a sliver of bullet to the right of the orbitofrontal cortex."

"Oh… Dr Weller is brilliant, Maur. Jane is in great hands." The tall redhead reassured her best friend and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, he is. I'm just nervous. It's a tricky area but I'm confident she'll be ok. It didn't look like it was beyond the superficial tissue."

They both stood next to each other in silence for the next 70 minutes, watching Dr Weller complete the removal of the bullet fragment.

"Alright, it's all out. The hematoma is under control. Heart rate and blood pressure are stable. Closing up now." Dr Weller's voice broke the silence in the room.

Maura sighed with relief. "Oh thank God!" She dropped her head to her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Several hours later, Maura sat holding her girlfriend's hand, watching her stir to wakefulness for the first time in 8 days. Barry sat in the chair on the other side of his best friend. Happy to be present for the brunette's awakening.

Rubbing her hand up and down her marine's arm, the neurosurgeon leaned next to Jane's head and coaxed her awake. "Hey sweetheart, shhh, it's ok." She tried to soothe the brunette who was whimpering gently. She cupped her cheek and ran her thumb across soft lips, leaning in to touch hers to her lover's.

"Maauur…" The Australian groaned as she thrashed slightly and slowly blinked her eyes open. Squinting from the light, the first thing she focussed on was her love's face. "Maura" she exhaled in relief. "Baby!" She rasped and attempted to sit up but stopped and winced at the pounding in her head, "Ahh, my fucking head hurts." Her usually deep, husky voice was even more so from the lack of use.

Maura took hold of the marine's hands before she was able to grab at her head. She calmed her softly speaking in her ear. "Just relax, honey. Shhh, Jane. Don't try to move, ok?" She sat on the edge of the bed, facing the brunette and smoothed some of the marine's hair away from her face.

Jane frowned, "Can I have some water? Throat hurts."

"I'll grab it." Barry jumped up from where he was sitting and went to fetch some water.

Hazel eyes teared up at the sight of alert, deep brown eyes staring back at her. "Hey." The doctor whispered as her fingers traced over Jane's right eyebrow and across to the left, just above the incision site. "You scared me." She leaned down to kiss the brunette.

Jane whispered back into soft, full lips, "You scared me too." Lifting her hand to her love's face, she let her fingers wander over the tiny scab left on the blonde's chin. The only remaining sign that she had endured any physical pain at the hands of Charles Hoyt.

"You— You look— How long have I been out?"

"Just over a week." Maura leaned down for another kiss.

Jane raised her eyebrows at the news. "Wow. What happened?"

Pulling back for the moment, the doctor kept her position on the side of the bed and maintained holding hands with Jane, "What do you remember?" This was where the damage from the bullet would be tested.

"Uhh, I remember entering the room. Hoyt— He had you by the h-hair," The marine clenched her jaw firmly, fighting back her emotion at such an awful memory. "I— I felt helpless, Maur. " Her voice broke.

"Shhh Jay, it's ok. Let's talk about this later." She rubbed strong arms softly.

"No, I want to know… I remember yelling. I saw him lift his gun and I panicked. I yelled for Frost. Fuck! Frost? Is he ok?"

"Right here, Jay! I'm much better now that you're awake, slacker! Here's your water." The African American gave his commander a big grin.

Jane laughed at his jibe, "Fuck you man. You try getting shot… I'm assuming in the head? And then we'll see how long you are out for!"

Frowning at the banter, Maura tried to understand that this was their coping mechanism but it was just too soon for her. She cleared her throat and got their attention, took the cup of water from Barry, and moved back to sit by Jane. "Here baby, drink slowly ok?"

"Yes, doctor." Jane winked and sipped at the beverage. She yawned and felt fatigue wash over her.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell Tay and Izzy the good news. I'll be back tomorrow, Jay." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take it easy on your lady. She's had a hell of a time, ok?"

Raising the corner of her mouth in consternation, she just nodded in response and watched him leave. Before she could think too much about it, her eyelids became heavy and her head dropped softly to the side. "Maauur? I—"

"Shh honey. Your body has been through a lot. Rest." The honey blonde bent forward to place a kiss on her marine's forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Not even able to fight it if she tried, Jane closed her eyes and entered a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Shhh, you're gonna wake her!" An expressive mixed accent of American and Australian, with a hint of Boston, sounded harshly in the room.

"You shutup, Frankie! You're the fuckin' loud one!" A slightly more Boston Italian accent responded.

"You both need to calm the fuck down. I'm awake." Jane's distinct Australian accent shut both men up. She looked at them both with a huge smile. "What are you guys doing here?!" She was so happy. Her brothers had come to visit her. She hadn't seen either of them in over 4 years.

"Your friend called us." Tommy smirked over at Frankie.

"Yeah, sis. Maura Isles, she works here. Remember how you two used to hang out when we were kids?" Frankie asked his sister.

She kept a straight face. _Did Maura feel embarrassed about telling them we're together? Nah, Maur's not like that. She probably didn't know what to say and left it to me…_ "Uh yeah, of course I remember her. We actually—" Tommy cut her off.

"I definitely remember her. She was hot back in high school but damn! She's fuckin' smokin' now." Her youngest brother certainly had good taste.

"Yeah, she sure is." Jane smirked, giving a full-fledged cocky, Rizzoli grin. They all knew it

"No fuckin' way! You're bangin' her?" Tommy asked in his usual, crude way.

"You're such a dick, Tommy! Seriously, Jay? You guys are together?" Frankie asked. He had no idea how or when but he felt like he knew they were always meant to be together. They had an unnatural bond growing up. They were too close to be like sisters.

Jane got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah I'm bangin' her, Tommy. Jealous? And, yeah… Yeah, we're together, Frankie. Been together for years, just never made it official 'til recently." She smiled proudly.

"Damn sis. Well done." Tommy stopped as the woman of topic clicked her way into the room.

"Oh, hello! It's nice to see you both again."

All three Rizzoli's took in the knee length grey pencil skirt and the dark green silk blouse, unbuttoned just enough to show a hint of cleavage with a stethoscope draped around an elegant neck. The look was completed with a pair of 4 inch black heels that made the neurosurgeon's yoga toned legs look incredible.

"Uh, yeah, you too." Both brothers were enraptured by her beauty. They checked out her legs and ass as she made her way cautiously to the opposite side of Jane's bed.

"How are you feeling, Jane?" Maura kept a professional distance from her lover, not wanting to do anything unacceptable in front of the brunette's family.

Jane was having none of it. She grasped the blonde by the hip and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her small waist. "Hey baby." She looked up into hazel eyes and puckered up for a kiss.

Receiving the message loud and clear and laughing at the juvenile behaviour, Maura placed her hand on either side of the Australian's face and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Jane smiled into the kiss, "I'm perfect."

"Mmm well, I wouldn't go that far, honey. But you are pretty close." The doctor teased and kissed the marine's nose. Pulling away, she began checking Jane's vitals and made some notes on her clipboard at the end of the bed. "I'll let you finish visiting with your brothers. I have a few patients to check on." She winked at her girlfriend and nodded to the guys. "I'll see you later, boys."

"Hey! Stop checking out my girlfriend's arse!" She threw a paper cup at the men who were watching the blonde leave the room.

"It's ass, douchebag!" Tommy hollered. Being the youngest, he had not kept any of his Australian accent. Jane had fought to keep hers completely intact. Her worldwide travel had helped as she wasn't in any one place long enough to lose it. Frankie had the most mixed accent. He mostly sounded American but occasionally his vowels would make themselves known as distinctly Australian sounding ones.

"Asssss." Frankie chimed in and they all laughed and teased each other until Jane was too tired to keep up. They left her asleep and bid farewell to Maura, promising to visit Jane at home when she was due to be discharged within the next few days.

* * *

The blonde finally won her argument with her lover and settled the stubborn woman on their couch.

Making herself and the Australian a cup of tea, she placed them on the coffee table and sat close to the brunette.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Maura queried, concerned at her marine's silent fidgeting. She had been playing with the scars on her hands for the past 20 minutes.

Stopping the motions with her hands, she locked her gaze with beautiful hazel. "I can't stop thinking about—"

"About what, honey?"

"About you… Seeing you all bloody and hurt and— I'm, I'm sorry, baby… I'm so sorry." Jane reached out for her girlfriend's hands.

Maura received the hands and looked at her love. "Jay, please don't apologise. It's ok—"

"It's not ok, Maura! You were almost kill—"

"Please, Jane? I just want this behind us. I want to move forward and get on with life." She begged. "We can go see Dr Simons once you're settled and deal with it together but right now I just want mmph—" She was silenced by long arms pulling her against a strong body and lips on hers.

"I love you" Jane interrupted and let go of her tight hold on the blonde. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She reached out her hand to run over a soft cheek. "I love you so much, Maur."

Placing her hand over the one resting on her cheek, the blonde leaned her forehead against the marine's and responded, "I love you too, Jay—"

"Marry me?" The Australian's strained request took a moment to register.

Pulling back and searching the dark eyes in front of her, Maura placed her hand to her throat, shocked at what sounded almost like a plea. "Jay?"

"Marry me, baby? I— I know this isn't very roman—" It was her turn to be silenced.

"Yes." Was whispered against her lips. The kiss deepened and then slowed again. "Yes, I want to marry you, Jane. So much… I love you so much."

Jane pulled Maura closer to her and reclined on the couch, kissing her again. "You're gonna be my wife." They giggled at each other, like excited school girls.

"I like the sound of that." The doctor placed her hands on strong shoulders and leaned in for another kiss.

Jane let her hands wander up the blonde's sides and over her ass. "Mmmm" She moaned into the kiss, causing the doctor to pull back.

"Jay, we can't." She said, not moving her lips from her fiancé's.

"Mmm, yes, we can." Jane pulled the blonde to lay flush against her.

Breaking their kiss again, Maura shook her head. "No sweetheart, you have just been treated for a major head trauma and—"

"And I want to make love to my fiancé!" She finished the sentence with a huge smile.

Smiling at the title, she tried to reason with the brunette, "You're not supposed to do anything too strenuous." She kissed the Australian's lips over and over. She wasn't even convincing herself.

"Uh huh. Nothing too strenuous." Jane moaned when their tongues tangled together and the blonde settled between her legs. "Mmmm, I promise, I'll take it easy." They continued to explore each other's mouths and let their hands gently wander.

As things became more heated and clothing started to disappear, Jane fought some dizziness but persevered to shed the blonde of her thong. Maura straddled narrow hips and placed her hands on either side of the marine's head, pressing their upper bodies together. "Mmmm, Jaay." Their tongues entwined together again and their hips ground into each other.

Jane smoothed her hands over her fiancé's ass, ran them to the front of the doctor's body and spread perfect legs, "Lift up, babe."

The surgeon lifted her backside up and groaned as two long fingers entered her. "Oh God, mmmm." Maura leaned over and kissed her marine again, moving up and down carefully on those magical fingers.

Jane's breathing became more shallow and she fought to stay conscious. Maura's walls clenched around the brunette's fingers as the blonde rode out her orgasm. "Ohhhh Jayyy. Oh— Baby?!" Maura watched as Jane's eyes became unfocussed and not because she was turned on. Not getting to enjoy the last of the tremors of her climax, she stopped abruptly and held the Australian's face in her hands. "Jane?"

"Mmm? Yeah babe?" Jane responded as if she were stoned.

"Are you feeling lightheaded?" The doctor queried, worriedly, she began examining her love.

"Um, a- a little." Jane rasped out.

"Look at me, honey." Maura looked at the brunette's pupils. They were enlarged beyond normal. "Your pupils are dilated and your breathing is a little shallow." The blonde groaned slightly as she moved to get off her girlfriend, realising her marine's fingers were still inside of her. "God Jay, this was a bad idea." She frowned at Jane's smirk, "I'm serious Jane Rizzoli! Your blood pressure has plummeted and you could have passed out which may have caused you to have another seizure—"

"Baby, I'm ok." The Australian's voice was slightly gravelly but the colour had returned to her cheeks. She reached out weakly to hold Maura's hand. "Sorry darlin'."

"I'd believe you if you didn't have such a smug look on your face!" Maura leaned down to give the smug lips a kiss. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Now we're talking!"

"No Jane! We are going to _sleep_! That's all." She raised an eyebrow at her lover's pout. "Oh please. You really think that's going to work on me? Let me help you up." The still naked blonde hooked her arm around the naked brunette's shoulders to help her sit up.

"Maur?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you let go of me?" She looked up sheepishly at her doctor.

"Huh? No, you are so stubborn. I am helping you upstairs, Jay."

"No baby, it's just— well, you're 'happy' but I have blue balls here and your fucking ridiculously sexy boobs in my face are not helping at all!" Jane groaned and Maura began laughing at her predicament.

"Alright" The blonde stepped back, "I concede… But I'm following closely behind you to make sure you don't stumble. Ok? And you still need to take your medication!"

"Ok, ok!" Jane grumbled and kept a permanent pout on her face until the two were settled under the covers of their bed.

Maura turned the bedside lamp off and snuggled into her fiancé's side, kissing the shoulder under her cheek, she whispered, "I love you."

"Mmm, love you too my soon-to-be wife." Jane grinned like a crazy woman in the dark at the sound of that. She was engaged to the most stunning woman on the face of the planet. Her face fell a little as she began to think about getting a ring and making wedding plans and—

"Jay?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Stop thinking so loudly. It's going to be ok."

Feeling another kiss pressed to her shoulder, the marine relaxed and decided to trust her doctor.

* * *

 **Want an epilogue?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Complete fluff and sex ahead.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: New life

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The celebrant shouted happily. The small group of friends and family of Tay and Izzy gathered around the just married couple to congratulate them.

"Mate, you scrub up pretty well!" Jane hassled the tall man as she gave a jab to his expensively clothed shoulder. "Took you long enough!"

He looked her up and down and raised his eyebrow, "Fuck you, Jay!" He responded humorously, fake punching her back. "Just because we actually were engaged for a decent amount of time, unlike you!"

Laughing off his comment, Jane put her arm around her wife, "Why would I want to wait to marry this stunning creature?!" She pulled the honey blonde in close. Well… as close as she could pull a gorgeous but heavily pregnant Maura into her body. It worked better for her to press her front to the side of the smaller woman. She placed her left hand on the rounded belly, kissed the slightly frazzled woman on the side of the head, and stared yet again at her beautiful wife of 18 months.

The doctor was dressed in a simple navy blue dress with long sleeved lace arms and lace back. The dress stopped just above her knees and was complimented by a pair of 4 inch beige heels that showed off her sculpted legs.

Jane swept honey blonde hair to the side and placed a kiss to an elegant neck, "You look incredible, baby." She whispered.

Maura smiled at her love and turned in her arms slightly, frowning when her bump got in the way. She reached to run her hand across a strong shoulder. "Thanks honey. You look pretty sexy yourself." She pulled the taller woman in by the collar of her silk cream shirt and kissed her softly.

"Aww c'mon Rizzoli, you've already knocked her up!" An inebriated Barry yelled from the other side of the group.

The two women smiled at each other, completely used to the teasing, and turned back to the small group to join in on the conversation..

About twenty minutes had passed when Maura tugged on Jane's sleeve. "Jay?" The neurosurgeon whispered harshly into the brunette's ear.

"Mmm?" Jane leaned down but didn't take her focus away from the conversation Barry, Tay, and herself were involved in about the latest baseball game.

"Jane!"

Turning her head sharply at her wife's tone, Jane looked into panicked hazel eyes. She turned more fully towards the blonde and furrowed her brow, "What's wrong, baby?!" She asked worriedly.

The doctor placed her hands over her swollen belly. "I'm having contractions. 5 minutes apart. They're not easing up." Maura tried her best to remain relaxed. She really didn't want to cut their time short at their friend's wedding but it was almost time to go and pick up her bag from home and head to the hospital.

"Oh" Jane stood there hearing the words but they didn't really register. She stared at her wife's face.

"Jay?"

"Uh, yeah babe?"

"Did you hear me?"

Jane frowned again and then her eyes widened, comically, "Contractions? Fuck!" She put her hands on Maura's stomach, "Umm, are you ok? Does it hurt really bad? Wh— what can I do?" She asked worriedly.

"Badly, not bad. And, yes, it is a little uncomfortable. I need to sit down." The petite woman placed a hand on her lower back to support herself and moved toward the lounge that sat off to the side of the room.

Rolling her eyes at the grammatical correction but quickly jumping to her wife's aid, she wrapped her arm around the blonde's lower back and helped her to the comfortable seat.

"I'll go and get the car!"

"Wait honey!" Maura called out to stop the brunette.

"What Maur? What do you need?" The attentive woman kneeled in front of the surgeon and placed her hands on the tops of her legs, rubbing softly.

"Can you please take my shoes off? They're hurting more than the contractions!"

Raising an eyebrow at the request, Jane slipped her wife's 4 inch heels off her feet. "No fucking wonder they hurt, Maur. These things are ridiculous!" She exclaimed as she pushed the shoes to the side and massaged the doctor's feet briefly.

It was Maura's turn to roll her eyes at the brunette. "They're not ridiculous! They cost me fiv—" She was silenced with a kiss.

"I don't want to know what silly amount you spent on those, baby. It will just frustrate me! Just tell me what I need to do now? Do we need to go?"

Just as Maura was about to answer, her face scrunched up in pain and she sucked in a deep breath. "Oh God!" She held her contracting belly. "I— I'm sorry sweetheart… Yes, I— I think we need to go." She stated regretfully after her contraction eased off.

"Don't apologise, Maura! I'm so excited! I'll tell the guys and get the car. Be back in five." She kissed the blonde firmly on the lips. "Love you." She rushed off to complete her tasks. Stopping at Adrianne first, she told the redhead about the contractions and sent her to stay with Maura until she got back.

Jane informed the guys and Izzy of the situation and after a round of congrats, went to get the car. As she pulled out her keys, her hands began shaking. Nervous excitement rushing over her. _Pull it together, Jay. Your wife needs you to get yourself together and get her to the hospital!_ Finally unlocking the Mercedes and jumping into the driver's seat, she drove around to the front of the hotel that the wedding was being held at. She got out of the car and ran back inside to retrieve her pregnant wife.

"Ok Maur, let's go!" The strong woman practically carried the small blonde to the car, Adrianne helping open the door and buckle Maura in. The tall redhead jumped in the back seat.

After stopping at home briefly to retrieve Maura's hospital bag, they made it to the Labor and Delivery Unit at Tufts Medical Center and settled into one of the seven private birthing rooms. Maura's contractions were only a minute apart and became longer and subsequently, more intense. Grasping her wife's long fingers, she breathed as she was taught in lamaze class and stayed focussed, giving a little groan in pain occasionally.

A petite brunette entered the room carrying some equipment. "Hello ladies, Oh, Dr Isles! Hi!"

Breathing out her most recent contraction, the blonde neurosurgeon gave the young midwife a friendly but tired smile. "Hi Renee."

"You must be Jane?" Renee held her hand out to the ex marine in greeting.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, nice to meet you."

"I'm just going to check your stats, Dr Isles." The confident and capable young woman moved around the room with ease, checking Maura's blood pressure and other vitals.

"Please, call me Maura."

Renee smiled at the doctor and nodded in agreement. "Ok, Maura. Your blood pressure is completely normal. I'm going to check dilation and the baby's progress."

Jane wanted to see what was going on and moved to the end of the bed.

"No way, Jay!" Maura panted through a contraction.

Looking up confused, Jane questioned her wife, "What? Why not? I wanna see!" The brunette pouted. "I've seen it all before." Came the grumble out of her mouth before she sat back next to the blonde's bed and held her hand again.

"Yes, but not like this!"

"Maur!"

"Oh fine!" Maura caved in to the dark brown puppy dog eyes that were being used to get their way.

Jane broke into a huge grin. "Yay!" She looked over the midwife's shoulder and paled. "Oh wow! What the fuck is that?" She asked, horrified and intrigued at the same time, earning a roll of the eyes from the blonde.

Laughing at the Australian, Renee pointed to the top of the baby's head. "That, Jane, is your baby! That's the top of her head."

"Oh fuck! Wow… That's— Maur! I can see her head!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I can see her head." She whispered to herself and moved back up to encourage her wife through her next contraction. "You're amazing, baby. I'm so proud of you." Tearing up at the profound moment, Jane rubbed Maura's back and kept coaching her through her next intense contraction.

The Australian could barely stand the pain she could tell her love was in but after her third strong contraction, that lasted longer than a minute, the doctor's waters broke and sped up the process. 17 minutes later she was pushing. 12 minutes after that, Jane was shakily cutting the umbilical cord that connected her daughter to her exhausted but still gorgeous wife. "Oh my God, baby. You did it." She moved to sit on the bed next to the blonde who had just been handed the tiny baby.

"Congratulations Mamas! She's beautiful!" The midwife exclaimed and helped Maura remove her gown so that the baby could have skin-to-skin contact and feed for the first time.

Jane looked on as her daughter latched onto a full breast. "Wow." Completely awestruck, she ran her fingers gently over the dark head of hair.

It was all a blur for Maura. It had happened so quickly. Her contractions had started during Tay and Izzy's ceremony and became more powerful over the span of 3 hours, leading to her telling Jane and getting to the hospital. The overall labour was only 7 hours and she was so grateful. She had seen and heard so many horror stories from other women about their birthing experience. Hers was very tame and she was exhausted. She had no idea how anyone could manage a 24 hour or longer labour. She looked down into the sweet little face that was nursing at her breast, also completely awestruck.

"What are we going to name her, love?" Jane's husky voice sounded next to her ear.

Turning her head and looking adoringly at her wife, Maura's eyes welled up. She leaned towards Jane's face and gave the Australian a tender kiss. "What about Alexandra? We both liked that one."

Jane smiled warmly at the honey blonde. "Yeah, I love it. Alexandra Emily Rizzoli-Isles… That's quite a mouthful!" Jane cooed and leaned in close to kiss her daughter on the head for the first time. "Hello my beautiful Alexandra. Mummy and Mama love you so much." She kissed the dark head again and sat back up to wrap an arm around Maura.

Their daughter started to squirm and became uneasy, "I think she's done… Here sweetheart." Maura lifted their little girl towards Jane and smiled reassuringly at the ex marine's anxious look.

"Oh ok, ok." The brunette nervously took her daughter into her arms. "Oh my God, Maur. She's so tiny." Cradling the tiny bundle, Jane rocked Alexandra until she settled.

"She looks tiny wrapped in your long arms, Jay." The blonde leaned back on the bed and yawned, trying to fight sleep.

"Sleep baby." Jane gave her wife a quick kiss and whispered against her lips, "You did good… So good, babe. I'm so proud of you."

The doctor smiled, closed her eyes, and succumbed to sleep within seconds.

* * *

The sound of a baby screaming startled Jane awake. "What the fu—"

"Jay!"

"Sorry babe. She scared me!" Jane threw their covers off for the fourth time that night. "It's only 2am." The brunette yawned and shuffled over to the crib in the corner of their room. "Hey my sweet Alex, Mama's here… I think she's hungry Maur?" The Australian laughed as her 8 week old daughter attempted to latch onto her breast. "That's not gonna work, kiddo. Here baby." She handed their daughter to the still half asleep doctor.

"Thanks honey. Can you please get a clean diaper and the wipes?"

They went through the feeding routine fluidly and put Alexandra down for the fifth time that night. "I hope she stays asleep this time!" Jane exclaimed as she flopped down onto the bed.

Rolling over to snuggle into her wife's side, Maura wrapped her arm around a firm stomach, and kissed a muscular shoulder. "Mmm, me too… I think she needs to move into her own room."

"What?! Her own room? No... It's a bit soon isn't it?"

"Perhaps but my pheromones cause her to become alert and want to feed— mmpph" Jane cut the doctor off with a kiss.

"No scientific talk right now. My brain hurts."

"Your brain can't actually hu—"

"Maura!"

"We can get a monitor for her room, honey. I go back to work next week and I can't perform surgery on such little amount of broken sleep." The neurosurgeon stated her case, hoping her wife would understand.

"But i'll miss her in here." The brunette pouted until she felt soft lips on her neck and her wife's hand tracing across her ribcage.

"I'll miss her too but" the blonde kissed just below an earlobe, "we can finally" another kiss to a strong neck, "be as loud" another to a prominent collar bone, "as we want." She continued to place open mouthed kisses back up the taller woman's neck until she reached her lips. The two kissed until the need for air was necessary.

"Damn babe." Jane pulled the smaller woman on top of her and ran her hands over her wife's body, teasing her until she was ready for more.

Straddling the brunette, Maura leaned over and kissed her again, whispering against her lips, "Make me come, baby." Their tongues played with each other and the doctor closed her eyes at the feeling of two long fingers sliding into her. She sat up to allow them deeper access and placed her hands flat against a taut stomach. "Ohhh Jay." She breathed out and moved her hips slowly, drawing out her pleasure.

Keeping her voice quiet, Jane moaned softly at the sight of her goddess of a wife, riding her. She couldn't contain the groan when small, expert fingers found her clit and massaged until she was ready to come. "Oh fuck, oh Maur!" Jane sat up to be closer to the blonde, pressing their upper bodies together tightly.

"Shhh baby." Maura moved her hips faster and wrapped her free arm around the brunette's neck, crushing their lips together. "Mmmm, yes, yes Jay. Ohhhhhhh." Controlling her vocals while orgasming was something that had taken a bit of practice but Maura had perfected it.

Jane on the other hand, still lost herself completely when they made love and let out a loud groan, "Mauuuuraaa—" She was cut off by a kiss and rode out the rest of her orgasm in silence.

They stayed in that position, breathing heavily into each other's necks, until Jane moved herself forward and gently forced the blonde onto her back. Spreading her wife's legs, she leaned over and licked her way around the smaller woman's opening. Groaning in pleasure at the taste, the taller woman got herself more comfortably situated with the toned legs hanging over her shoulders and her hands holding a firm ass. Kissing along her love's length, Jane lapped up the overflow of arousal. Using her fingers to spread the blonde wider, the brunette wrapped her lips around the doctor's clit and sucked gently until she came a second time.

"Oh wow." Maura stated as her wife crawled back up her body. The smaller woman spread her legs for the ex marine to nestle between. "Hi" She gave a satisfied, dimpled smile to the brunette and wrapped her arms around a strong neck.

"Hi baby" The Australian held herself up on her arms, in a kneeling push up position, and kissed her wife zealously. "Mmmmm, that was wonderful."

"Mmm yes, it was." Maura breathed out against the brunette's lips and ran her hands over muscular shoulders. "I love your shoulders." She kissed down Jane's neck as she continued to rub her hands lightly over her wife's defined shoulders.

The ex marine had continued her training regime even after her honourable discharge from the U.S. Marine Corps almost two years ago.

Frost, King, Torres, and herself, were all brought in for questioning over the fiasco at the old warehouse building in South Boston. They were investigated for the murders of four men, one of those included Charles Hoyt. Once the case had been made clear, the investigation was dropped but all four of the marines were asked to resign from their position and receive an honourable discharge in exchange. They all happily accepted.

Barry had stayed in the Boston area, applying for a bunch of jobs and eventually got one in computer software tech analysis. Tay and Izzy decided to enjoy their engagement and go on a cruise, eventually getting jobs working with ex military dealing with PTSD, in New York City.

After Jane had proposed to Maura, they had decided to get married pretty quickly after that. They had known each other for almost their whole lives, they didn't want to wait. Not long after that, the honey blonde had started talking about children, and not long after that, Jane had asked her brother Frankie if he would donate so that her wife could have a baby that was essentially a part of them both. He, of course, had said yes. This led to countless doctor visits and an emotional rollercoaster but Maura hadn't had a problem getting pregnant once they finally attempted to inseminate. She had fallen pregnant on the second try which led to their beautiful daughter whom was currently sleeping soundly, even through all of her parent's recent bedroom activity.

"Jay?"

"Mmm?"

A gentle hand traced her jaw and she looked down into concerned hazel, "Honey, where did you go?" Her wife's tender tone made her reconsider her deflective answer. They were past that.

"I uh— I was just, umm, just thinkin' how, uh… How fuckin' lucky I am." She smiled at the blonde and ran a hand up and down the front of her wife, completely in awe.

Most would be put off by the ex marine's language but Maura knew it was a way in which Jane expressed herself. She smiled up at her love. "I'm the lucky one."

The sound of a soft cry broke the moment.

"I'll get her." Jane moved from her snug position and threw on her sweat pants and tshirt. "Hello baby girl." She cooed at her daughter and picked her up out of the crib. "Are you hungry?" She cradled the 8 week old who was wide awake. "You barely lasted an hour! I can't say I blame you for wanting to feed all the time. I'd have my lips attached to your mummy's ti—"

"Jane!" Maura cut her off, laughing incredulously. Only Jane Rizzoli could get away with speaking to a baby like that.

"What?!" The brunette feigned innocence then smirked at her wife who was not fooled at all. "Sorry baby." She handed Alexandra over to the blonde who had moved forward and left enough room for Jane to situate herself comfortably against the ex marine sat behind the two with her legs on either side of Maura's and watched as the doctor expertly guided the infant's mouth to her breast.

They sat like that for the next 30 minutes that it took for their daughter to nurse. Jane got up, burped and changed her, and put her back into her crib.

"Ok, I give in! We need to put her in the other room!" Jane exclaimed tiredly and flopped down onto the bed once again.

"Uh huh" Maura agreed, rolled over onto her side and waited for her love to wrap her tall frame around her smaller body. "Mmmm." She hummed contentedly. "Love you," She whispered before she fell asleep.

"Love you too, beautiful," Jane responded and joined her wife and daughter in slumber. Well, at least for the next hour and a half until Alexandra demanded to be fed again.

* * *

 **I think I'm done but I might write an epilogue sometime :)**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, everyone! I have loved most of your reviews :D**


End file.
